


Arrival in Gehenna

by lolliipxps



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Demon Turning, M/M, Manipulation, Rin is a full demon, Satan can be a real asshole, but Amaimon is adorable as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: All of Shiro's sacrifices ended in vain on that faithful day. Yukio shows up but he was far too late and Rin was already pulled into the gate. What will happen now that Rin is lost?(Originally posted Jan 2017)





	1. Life Changes

Rin's day, to the say the least, has been terrible so far but it only got worse after his second fight with Reiji. The bully had asked Rin to meet him and his pals and to be honest, he really didn't want to. However, he decided to do so just to get it over with. Then it turned out, all the guy wanted to do was buy his silence because apparently, he didn't want anything to give him a bad reputation.

Of course, Rin was generous person, he said he would do it for free but apparently, Reiji didn't approve that. Now, Rin would have let him go if he hadn't brought his brother up. And since Reiji did, he entered protective brother mode. No one talked smack about his brother and got away with it. EVER.

He may have thrown the first punch but from then on, things would escalate quickly and Reiji's appearance changed. Ram-like horns grew and he even grew a tail as well! Rin wasn't one to say these things out loud but he had been genuinely scared the moment the hot bar came in close proximity to his face. This boy was no one's human barbeque.

At this point he thought things wouldn't get any weirder, but he was so wrong. With a big strong push, Reiji was launched off Rin as let out a very loud "Knock it off!" It was then that blue flames were now surrounding him and he was paralyzed in confusion.

At this point, Reiji was already up, rather who he thought was Reiji. However, instead of going in for the attack, he seemed relieved and he was acting a little friendlier. He stopped right in front of Rin and knelt on one knee before extending his hand out.

"I was right all along, see, I have a good eye when it comes to these things," Reiji said in a different voice than he had spoken before, "I've been watching you for quite a long time now, young Prince. Come with and let's go to Father, he's been waiting a long time for you!"

Rin looked at the boy, much more confused than he had been before. Young Prince? What the hell was this crazy talking about? The last time he had seen his father wasn't even that long ago. This guy was making no sense, either that or he didn't understand anything, probably the latter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about because I am sure as hell no 'young prince'," Rin finally snapped and glared at the other male, who seemed rather shocked. "Now who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ah, forgive me for my poor manners, my name is Astaroth," Astaroth replied, though he was now annoyed. Had he not been properly informed of his heritage? Nothing bothered him more than humans. "The humans didn't explain to you your heritage, did they? No matter, Father or you might know him as Satan, will tell you everything you need to know. However, we must go now before it's too late."

By then it was indeed too late because both could hear what sounded like chanting. A very confused Rin rose an eyebrow at Astaroth, whom seemed to be in pain before turning the moment he recognized the voice. That voice… It belonged to his dad…

Rin didn't exactly hear the whole chant as his was mind racing far too much for him to focus on it. What was going on? Why did this have to happen to him? The thing he knew, Astaroth was gone and Shiro was now in front of him, looking at him with concern.

"I'm sorry Rin, I was going to tell you about your heritage when I felt it was the right time," Shiro said sadly as he helped Rin up, "That man was Astaroth, Demon King of Rot and everything he said was right…"

The teen's eyes widened in response and started to back away in disbelief. No, Shiro had to be lying. There was no way he was some demon spawn, was he? Rin shook his violently, deeply frustrated.

"Are you telling me that my real father is…." Rin drifted off on purpose as he watched the older man very carefully but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Shiro couldn't help but frown and nodded before saying, "What I'm saying to you is that I'm not your real father, no… Your paternal father is the king of demons… Satan but that's all I can say right now. We need to go before Astaroth repossess the boy. It's already starting."

Without saying anything else, Shiro grips one of Rin's hands and forcefully pulls him forward as he starts to run. Rin found it hard to keep up with him so he had to try his best… Once they got to some place, the old man owed him an explanation.

There were several obstacles in their way, including some nasty looking dogs and those weird things that were flying around, which disappeared as the old man chanted. There was also seemed to be moss spontaneously growing wherever they went. When they reached the monastery, it had appeared that they reached their safe- haven. When he knew they were safe, he stopped to glare at Shiro.

"Will you explain to me what the hell is going on already?" Rin snapped, "You better explain right now…"

Shiro looked at his son sadly and shook his head. Even if they have reached the monastery, they still weren't safe. No, he still needed to make sure that Astaroth wouldn't be a threat. He sighed and rested a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, I will explain later but we still aren't in the clear," Shiro said quietly, "Astaroth is still out there and only when he is gone will I explain everything to you, okay? I promise. Now it shouldn't be too long until he gets here. Demons can't enter by foot on the property but I am sure he will find a loop hole."

Once more, the old man grabbed Rin's him and brought him to the alter, in which he opened a secret entrance and pushed him down, looking at him seriously. This was the best place for the teen to be until the coast was clear.

"There's a sword in the top shelf of the filing cabinet, I want you to take it and guard it with your life but never use it unless you need to. Now stay here until I say the coast is safe, okay?"

Shiro didn't even give him a chance before closing the entrance.

"Dammit, just what is going on?" Rin cursed to himself as he waited impatiently, "The old man better keep his promise…"

Suddenly, Rin could hear a crash, like a vehicle crashing into a building. Then he was hearing another voice, one he had heard before… Astaroth's voice? He leaned in closer to listen in on any conversation.

"I've come for you my young prince! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Astaroth practically yells before he is attacked by the monks and Shiro. "Do you humans think you can harm a Demon King?"

"I won't let you take my son!" Shiro shouts before trying to chant once more. Meanwhile, the monks were doing their best to hold Astaroth back, using some sort of magic.

Astaroth growled in distaste. That was it, he tried playing nice with them but now he was beyond pissed. They were making things harder than he wanted it to be. So, ever so slowly his body began to change, mold into something much bigger. With one big swipe, everyone in the room was knocked of their feet.

By this point, Rin had enough. There was no way he was just going to sit around anymore. Without hesitation, he found a way to open the entrance and bolted out and what he saw surprised him. Astaroth looked much bigger than before. Unfortunately, he was even noticed right away.

"Young prince, come up with me and let's go to father together," Astaroth smirked and reached out a stretched hand, pulling him towards him. However, he didn't seem to notice that Rin had picked up a pitch fork, the same pitch fork he just threw at him. "Young prince…"

The pitchfork must have hit him good because he was on the ground. It was then that he could hear more chanting behind him and within moments it seemed like Reiji had returned to normal. Shiro approached the unconscious boy and put a spell on him.

"There, that should take care of that," Shiro said with a sigh of relief before looking at one of the monks, "Make sure the boy is purified!" Said monk grabbed Reiji's body and carried him out of the monastery.

"What about his wounds? Shouldn't someone look at those wounds?" Rin asked in a panic.

Shiro then turned to face and replied, "Right now our top priority is to get you in hiding. Have you forgotten that it's you that the demons are after?"

The room went quiet for a second as many thoughts went through Rin's head. To think that this was the man who raised him, who claimed to be his father. Maybe this whole time the old man just wanted him gone. Yukio was the better twin after all.

"So basically, you are telling me that the world would be a better place if I just disappear? Fine I'll scram," Rin muttered and started to head towards the door, "You'll feel better with me gone, right?"

"Rin," Shiro shouted as he ran to catch up to Rin, resting a hand on his shoulder as he tried to stop him from leaving. Unfortunately for him, Rin retaliated by elbowing him and was glaring up at him.

"You just practically kicked me out yourself," Rin snapped, "Besides I know I'm a crappy son anyway, there is no way you would want me around when you have Yukio. Hell, we're not even related, we're strangers! You only wanted to play the part of the perfect dad for the last time, am I right?"

Rin went quiet for moment before continuing, "You're not my father- you're nobody to me! Don't act like my father ever again!"

The teen could feel Shiro slap him hard on face and he couldn't help but look away in shame. Shiro may have looked a little calm but it was quite the opposite. Everything the boy had said bothered him and that would probably be his downfall.

"It will be morning soon, so hurry up and get your things…" Shiro said quietly and all Rin could do was give a simple okay and was about to enter his room until he heard his old man fall to the ground. "Oh no…"

The priests started to move towards Shiro before he said, "No, stay away, don't get near me!" All the lights around them then shattered into pieces, leaving them in complete darkness as they heard a sudden laughter coming from Shiro's mouth.

"At long last this body is mine," Satan cackled as he smirked over at Rin, "We finally meet, my son."

Rin was once more confused. What exactly was going on and why was he acting this way? Unless…. This was Satan, no, it couldn't be, could it?

"You already have an idea as to who I am, don't you? I'm Satan, the ruler of Gehenna and your true father!"

Everyone tried to run towards Shiro but all Satan needs to do is simply glare at them and they are set on fire.

Satan's time was far too short and he couldn't waste any time, so he took out his vessels hand and shed just enough blood to form a gate. This causes Rin to back away, ultimately leading to him falling to the floor.

"W-What is that supposed to be?" Rin asked out of fear as he stared down at the newly formed gate.

"This is the Gehenna gate, the very gate that links Assiah to Gehenna and it's also the gate to your new home," Satan explained as he walked towards Rin, "So, time to go back to Gehenna and you're coming with me!"

The moment Satan got close to Rin, the blue flames began to surround him again but Satan just laughed before picking him up and started dragging him towards the gate.

"Will someone please help me? Please," Rin shouted as he continued to struggle but it was only in vain. After all, it's not like anyone would hear him. His old man was possessed, those priests were on fire, and Yukio wasn't around there anymore. All his efforts would be a waste. "Please just let me go!"

"You have no idea how pathetic you sound, just hurry up and get your demonic powers back already!" Satan chuckled evilly as he continued dragging his son closer to the gate.

Rin shook his head and continued to struggle. There was no way he was some goddamn demon. No, he was a human, no matter what anyone else said, wasn't he? Or was he the demon he was being told he was? Was he truly this evil being's spawn? This couldn't be his life…. Could it? He gripped the sword in his hand, at least he still had this.

"Let me go, goddammit I am not your son and I am certainly no damn demon," He snapped as he resumed his struggle, "It was the old man who raised me and I am human. Now let me go before I slice you into pieces!"

Satan busted out into laughter, "You think someone like you can threaten me? Please, I am the King of Gehenna and you are nothing compared to me! No matter, once we are in Gehenna you will learn things the hard way, speaking of Gehenna."

The demon reached for the sword and forcefully pulled it out of Rin's hands, "You won't be needing this sword anymore once you're in Gehenna."

With as much as force as possible, Satan through his son into the gate, taking pleasure as he watched the boy squirm. Without a moment of hesitation, the King of Gehenna snapped the sword and all of the powers that had been stored in said sword transferred over to Rin, where they should have been in the first place.

Rin was already dragged far too deep into the gate and there wasn't much that he could do now other than struggle, not that it would do him good. On top of that, he was now engulfed by the now too familiar blue flames and he let out a loud scream.

"Oh, what splendid birth cries," Satan snickered with pride as he watched his son being slowly dragged down, "Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon!"

It was much too late for Rin now. All he could was watch as he took a final glance at the world he'd lived in until this moment. It was too long until the son of Satan was completely devoured by the gate and he had long blacked out…

As soon as Rin had gone through, Shiro managed to take some control of his body and used one hand to hold onto the pendant around his neck, pointing the sharp end at his heart before saying his last few words, "Rin isn't your son…He is mine." And just like that, the he'd managed to stab his body, making his body fall onto the gate.

"You may have killed this body but you're too late, you failed to save the boy and now he is all mine," was the last thing Satan said before the Gehenna gate closed, leaving Shiro's dead body behind.

Little had they known that Yukio had arrived just in time to see those last few moments before the Gehenna gate closed. If only he had gotten there just a little earlier… He would have been able to save them both but now he was too late and he was left with no one. His brother was sucked into the gate and his only father was dead. Yukio ran towards Shiro's dead body and held it close as he began to cry into said bodies chest.

"I'm sorry I've failed you, father," He managed to say despite the tears falling down his face, "I'm sorry…"


	2. First Day of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a hell of a day.

When Rin was finally awake, he kept thinking to himself that what had happened was all a dream. He truly believed that when he opened his eyes that he would be home and Shiro would be there to greet him. A small part of his consciousness knew the truth but he wanted to deny all of it. There was no way he would be willingly to accept what really happened. A world without Shiro wasn't one he wanted to imagine.

However, as Rin slowly opened his eyes, he began to see that everything that had happened really did happen. The prove was the room he was in. This room was definitely not his room, so why was he here? It didn't occur to him that he was in Gehenna, not right away. The teen sat up in his bed and looked around before spotting someone in a chair not too far from the bed had apparently slept in.

"Oh, so you're finally awake, my son," the stranger said as they stood up and approached the bed with a smirk, "You had me worried there for a moment, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up. That would have been such a shame."

Rin looked over at the man in confusion. Who was this stranger and why was he talking to him like he knew him? The teen certainly didn't recognize him and because of that he backed away and glared at him. It became obvious that there was something he was missing, among many of other things.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you and where is the old man?" Rin asked and rose an eyebrow, getting as far away from the stranger as he possibly could, "If you did something to the old man…"

The newly reborn demon was caught off guard when the stranger erupted in laughter, apparently finding Rin's words hilarious. This only irritated Rin as his glare got colder by the second.

"Assiah has certainly made you naïve, hasn't it? Such a clueless child of mine," Satan tsked before grinning at Rin, "It's no matter, now that you are in your true home, you'll finally learn what you should have learned at birth."

Although the man hadn't said it out loud, Rin was already getting the hint. It was then that he realized that he wasn't home anymore, that's right, because he was dragged down into Gehenna. The very thought made him freeze. If he was in Gehenna than this man must be… No, he couldn't be, could he?

"Assiah? Are you telling me that I'm not there anymore? That I'm…" Rin slowly backed away some more, his feet touching the floor as he wanted to keep a good distance from the man he only assumed was Satan, "Are you saying that all of that actually happened? That I'm in Gehenna?"

The grin on Satans face grew and nodded in response. It would seem that his newly reborn son wasn't as naïve as he previously thought, but he would certainly need some more straightening up. Rin was his son and he could have a child that seemed so weak.

"You would be correct, my son, aren't you happy that you are finally home and reunited with your true father?" Satan said cheerfully as he began to walk around the bed to close the space between the two, but with each step he made his son took two steps back, "There is no need to act like that, Rin, as long as you cooperate, you don't need to be scared of me."

So, this was what Satan looked like? Well, Rin certainly wasn't impressed but at least the old man wasn't possessed anymore. Not that he was around… He could only assume that Shiro was dead. Still, he shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't know what you are talking about because Assiah is where my home is, not here," Rin said as he glared, still trying to keep his distance from his father but there wasn't very much room left. "What did you do to my dad, did you kill him?"

Satan busted out into laughter once more, "I said before I brought you here that I am too powerful for anything in Assiah. Any body that I possess there tends to not last long, so yes, I did kill him. Well, he actually killed himself thinking he would protect you but it was far too late."

When Satan got closer and Rin ran out of space, as if it were a defense mechanism, blue flames erupted, surrounding the newly awakened demon. This, of course, made Rin freak out despite seeing the flames before. His reaction only made the older demon laugh more.

"What do you want from me, Satan, tell me why you have dragged me down here," Rin stuttered as his back was now pinned against a wall, "Whatever your plans are with me, I will have no part in of it, you got it?"

Satan could tell right away that it wasn't going to be easy with Rin. The former had been far too much time in Assiah, and it showed. Either way, now that he had found his son he wasn't going to let him go, ever. Rin was way too important to his plans for that.

"Poor, insolent, child, you've been in Assiah for far too long that you don't know just how great your heritage is…" Satan sighed and once he was close enough, he pinned Rin against the wall, "You, who was born in Assiah, have the ability that rest of us don't have. You can travel around freely in both worlds without even needing a host, I'm envious."

Rin struggled in Satan's grasp. He didn't like the position he was in but it was his fault for getting there in the first place. If only he had the chance to bolt towards the door, but he didn't. Now Satan was face to face with him and quite honestly, he was freaking out.

"So, that's what you want me for, isn't it? You just want to use me so you can go to Assiah, don't you? Well I won't allow it," Rin said as he continued to struggle but it would seem that Satan's grip was only getting tighter each time, "Don't expect to get your way with me."

Normally Satan would be very angry at this point but with this one he had to be very patient with. After all, the boy knew nothing and was most likely only acting in defense. However, there were limits to his patience and Rin was pushing them.

"Since this is your first day, I'll go easy on you but I wouldn't make a habit out of disrespecting me like that, got that?" Satan asked, though his tone sounded a bit more serious than before, "Trust me, you don't want to know what I do to those who disrespect me. Now, as to what my plans are with you, you'll find out only when it's time for you to know. You aren't ready yet."

Satan backed off and once more grinned at Rin before turning towards the door before saying, "I'll be back for you later but do me a favor and don't run off. You would not like it if I had to track you down, trust me on that."

Rin watched silently as Satan left the room and closed the door behind him. For the first time in a very long time, the young demon was scared. Speaking of that… Rin rushed to the closest mirror and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes widening at the sight.

In his reflection, he could see the large horns that were now sticking out of his head and the blue flames that were surrounding him. He also noticed something a little lower, something in the back, swinging. A tail, he had a freaking tail, which was the only thing he found amusing. He really was a demon…

What was going to happen to him now that he was stuck down here in Gehenna and what was Satan's plans for him?"


	3. The Burial of a Good Friend and Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio attends a funeral and Mephisto learns what happened.

Yukio had expected the day to be like any other day, just another day to deal with his trouble making, pain the butt brother. The day before certainly had been, with his brother getting fired from another job and getting into yet another fight. Of course, those were the kind of things he expected from Rin but he certainly didn't approve of them. It may have not been the best life he had, but it was a life he was glad to have.

The life he had lived, however, was over in just moments once the next day hit. He'd come back to say his final goodbyes to his father and his brother and oh boy did he regret not getting there before. That very day, Satan took everything from him and there had been nothing he could have done to prevent it because not only had Satan taken his brother, but he also killed Shiro in the process.

The only two people who mattered to him the most was far out of reach. Yes, Rin was still alive but it was most likely that he would never see him again. If he did see him, Rin wouldn't be the Rin he had spent the first few fifteen years of his life. As strong Rin was, he wasn't strong to be able to Gehenna for very long. There was no moral compass to guide him down there.

Of course, Yukio was not one to express his feelings, well, not all the time. The only one who had been able to see through him was Shiro and occasionally Rin. The next time he saw Mephisto, it was most likely that Mephisto would wonder what happened why Rin wasn't around. That's what he assumed anyway.

Speaking of Mephisto, he was nowhere to be seen as the funeral went on which surprised him. Mephisto was the only friend Shiro had and he wasn't even here for his own friend's funeral? He would have to ask him about that later.

When the funeral finally got over, Yukio stuck around for a while, holding an umbrella over his head as he stared deeply at his phone, a number already put in. The number he was looking at was the number he was supposed to call in the event of his father's death. Yukio sighed and pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear as he heard it ring.

The young Exorcist jumped when he could suddenly hear the sound of a phone going off from behind him, that had to be coincidence, right? Out of curiosity, the teen turned around to see who was behind him. Speaking of the Devil, Mephisto was right behind him, grinning back at him.

"Good morning, Yukio Okumura," The older Exorcist answered via phone before hanging up the phone and bowing, "Sorry to have to reunite with you on such a sad day, I was hoping it wouldn't be on a day like this. I am so sorry for your loss."

"I wish I could say it was good morning but unfortunately I cannot agree with you on that," Yukio replied sadly as he fought back the tears that threatened to escape, "And thank you, my condolences to you, too. My father was your friend too. I wish we didn't have to meet again on the occasion of his funeral. You know, I was worried you weren't going to show up at all."

Mephisto put on the best frown, though it was hard for him since he was typically detached emotionally from the humans. He was a demon, after all, it was best not to get attached when he was going to life forever and those who lived in Assiah aged and died. Shiro was his friend though and it would have been quite rude for him not to show up in the first place.

The Demon King of Time, truth be told, had no idea what had truly transpired at the monastery. However, he couldn't explain how but when Shiro knew, he just sort of knew. Of course, that and he had been later informed by the priest whom had worked with his dear friend at the monastery.

Upon the event of his friend's death, he was supposed to take in the twins as their new guardian, that had been there agreement. One could say that it was kind of a living will. Although, upon looking around, Mephisto saw no trace of the other twin. So, that made him wonder… Where exactly was the spawn of Satan?

"As much as we wish that, there is nothing that can be done about it now and I'm not just here because of his funeral," Mephisto stated as he took a step closer to Yukio and poked his chest, "Shiro and I had agreed that if something like this happened that I was to take you and your brother in. I didn't expect it to be so soon, though. Speaking of your brother, where is he?"

Yukio was not surprised at all by Mephisto's announcement, in fact, he was expecting it. He knew that Shiro wouldn't leave him (or Rin if he was around) to fend for himself. After all, he was only fifteen and even if he was an Exorcist, even he needed someone around to check on him.

There was a long moment of silence at the mention of his brother, though. What was he going to tell Mephisto. Was he going to tell him the truth? Well, even if he didn't spill the beans, Mephisto would figure it out without him having to say a word. Mephisto was good like that.

"I'm afraid that you won't have to worry about taking care of Rin, in fact, he won't be showing up for a very long time," Yukio finally spoke up quietly as he looked away from the other and wiped the few tears that ran down his face, "When I arrived on the scene father was already gone and Satan had successfully managed to drag Rin down into Gehenna with him."

This new information caught the Demon King off guard. Originally Mephisto had anticipated the moment he would finally see Rin all grown up. That put a dent in his plans but he would persevere. He would just simply have to come up with a new plan. Perhaps a small part of him did see this coming, though.

"I see, well that is rather unfortunate because this is possibly the worst thing that this incident resulted in and now that Satan has him, things have become unpredictable," Mephisto said in concern as he rubbed his chin, thinking of what he was going to do, "Who knows what will happen to your brother down there. Either way, we will need to prepare for the day he shows up."

Yukio shook his head before replying, "If my brother does come back from Gehenna, we will have the chance to help him, it doesn't matter what happens to him down there. Rin is too strong to just let Gehenna change him so easily."

The Demon King chuckled at Yukio's words. As someone who'd spent a lot of time in Gehenna, he knew how influential Gehenna was. Even the most strong-willed soul could be corrupted and Rin was no different.

"It would seem that you are still naïve, dear boy, because that couldn't be further from the truth," Mephisto replied and shook his head, "No matter how strong Rin is, Gehenna has too much of an influence and it might not take too long him to be corrupted. Now that Satan has a hold on him, and he is very persistant, Rin is going to change. Now, tell me one thing, do you have the Koma sword?"

Judging by the silence, Mephisto could only assume that Yukio didn't have it. The facial expression said it all, too. That would mean that, not only did Satan manage to obtain Rin but he had always managed to destroy the sword and Rin was no longer human.

"No matter how much it takes, I will do my best to save my brother. There is no way I will allow him to be anything like Satan," Yukio clenched his fists and shook his head once more, "Like I said before, I got there too late. By the time I got there, Satan had already destroyed the sword. There were shards scattered everywhere when the gate disappeared and there is no way he can be fixed."

 _Well, this was certainly interesting_. Mephisto had to fight the urge to grin as he thought to himself. It would be fun to see how this game between Satan and himself played out.


	4. A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets a new faces. Satan attempts to pursuade Rin.

Rin hated being stuck in one room for so long because it was just so boring, even in Gehenna. However, at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was outside of this door. Still, until he could find the chance to get away, he was stuck here. There was also the fact that Satan was most likely going to make sure he didn't escape, since he had apparently been trying to get his hands on him for a long time. His 'father' was probably prepared if Rin even tried but that wouldn't stop him, hopefully.

Eventually it was curiosity that got to Rin as he approached the door and turned the knob to open said door. The young demon peeked his head out to look around before fully stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He could see that he was standing in a long corridor that had doors almost everywhere. Said corridor was dimly lit, in fact, the only source of light was the torches with the blue flames that were hung on the walls. After standing there a little while, Rin proceeded to turn left and walk down the corridor.

After walking quite a while, Rin could suddenly hear voices from down the hall and he found himself freezing up. None of those voices belonged to Satan but that still didn't stop him from being paranoid. What if Satan had sent someone to guard him or something like that? By now, though, there was no way he would be able to hide as the voices were much closer than they were before.

The two males that had been conversing stopped in their tracks once Rin was in sight but only one of them seemed to be confused. The other one, however, only grinned at the new demon. Recognition then struck Rin, well, sort of. He could have sworn that he'd seen those horns before, what he didn't recognize was the face. There was something about his presence that gave him the sense of familiarity. However, the ram-horned male seemed to know exactly who he was.

"Well, well, it looks like father actually managed to bring you down, eh?" Astaroth chuckled as he advanced towards Rin, only stopping when they were practically face to face, "You know, Lord Satan was furious with me when I came back empty handed… You put me through a whole lot of pain but I guess that's what happens when you've been raised by humans, yeah?"

Rin didn't say a single thing, no, the only thing he did was stand there and stare at Astaroth in confusion. It was only then that he fully realized who he was. Although he had a different face, Rin could now tell that it was Astaroth. That was what he had introduced himself as, right?

Astaroth was irritated at the fact that Rin didn't respond to him. He hated being ignored when he was trying to talk to someone. In a way, it felt as if he were being disrespected. The Demon King of Rot was about to act on his irritation before he was interrupted by the demon who he had previously been talking to, whom looked over at Rin with some sort of childish curiosity.

"Wait, this is the Young Prince you've all been making a big deal about? He doesn't look all that special," The green haired demon muttered before he, too, approached Rin and poked at his chest, "I honestly thought he would he would look much different, huh, how odd. But you sure did take your time coming down here. Maybe now we won't have to deal with all of his complaining…"

It was obvious to Rin that this demon was a little more childish than Astaroth and Satan, which was kind of a nice change but still… He would have preferred not being here but that really didn't matter now, did it? Rin sighed and took a deep breath before finally responding to the two.

"First off, you shouldn't be relieved that I'm here. After all, you were the one that started this whole mess in the first place," Rin snapped as he glared at Astaroth and clenched his fists, "Because of you and that bastard, my father is dead. I don't care how long he's wanted me here because the first chance I get I'll be ditching this place."

As soon as those words slipped out of his mouth, Rin felt instant regret. Honestly, as much as he wanted to blame the two demons for his father's death, it wasn't completely their fault. After all, if Rin hadn't said what he said then maybe Satan wouldn't have possessed Shiro. He was the one who practically invited Satan in…

As Rin got more emotional, his blue flames began to surround him. This made the others give off mixed reactions. Of course, none of them took the fact that Rin called their father a bastard lightly but the shorter one was obviously amused by the blue flames. Still, the pair only glared back at Rin.

"Do you really think that that human was your father? Is that the lies he planted in your head?" The smaller one responded as he took a single step closer towards Rin, "If I were you, I wouldn't be calling father a 'bastard', especially in front of him. You don't want to know what his punishments are like. Also, we've gone through too much to just let you slip away, so I wouldn't be making any escape plans… Whatever, I'm bored now, so see you around, Astaroth."

Astaroth started to follow the other before stopping and once more looking back at Rin and responding, "Just to warn you, the next time you disrespect Lord Satan like that, I will tell him and you won't like the result. In any case, I'm glad to see that he's finally brought you home. We'll meet each other again."

Rin didn't say anything as the two Demon Kings disappeared from sight. Truth be told, the raven-haired boy didn't want to even think about the possibility of being punished but at the same time he wasn't worried. Hopefully he wouldn't be here long enough to have to deal with that anyway. The young demon shrugged the matter off and continued to walk down the hall. This was going to be a long day.

_**With Satan** _

To say that Satan was annoyed would be a massive understatement. Although he had expected his son to react how he did, that didn't mean he took it too well. The teen had no idea how privileged he was or what greatness was stored inside him. However, that wasn't Rin's fault, not completely. In fact, that was what irritated him the most. If he had been able to obtain Rin at a younger age this wouldn't be much of a problem but that wasn't the case.

Those first fifteen years of his life, his son had known nothing of his birthright, of his heritage. Instead he was brainwashed and made to believe that he was only a mere human. Because of that he was weak and right now, was very useless. Compared to the occupants of Gehenna, the humans in Assiah were weak and pathetic. The only thing that gave them strength was their faith in a non-existent god. Exorcists were a problem but that eventually that wasn't going to be an issue.

From what Satan could tell, Rin was kind but naïve. In assiah, those were the things they strived for, like world peace. So, Rin had been raised with those very ideals but surely the longer he was in Gehenna that sense of morality would change. One way or another, Satan was going to make Rin the Demon King he was born to be. If he did manage to accomplish this than he would have the perfect vessel. The very thought made the Ruler of Gehenna grin but soon another thought crossed his mind. Maybe, just maybe, if Rin were to be molded to his liking, he wouldn't even have to possess him. Rin could be his spitting image and he would have his completely loyalty.

Satan called out for servant and within seconds one had finally showed up. See, they knew that Satan was impatient and the longer they took, the higher their chances were of dying. "Ah, hello, I have a task for you."

"What is it you want me to do, Lord Satan," the servant inquired as he bowed, just as ever demon had to out of respect, "Whatever you will have me doing, I will make sure it's done."

"This is only a small task, so it shouldn't be hard to accomplish, that is if my son doesn't fight you that is," Satan stated, though not wanting to even think about the chances of that happening, "I want you to go fetch my son. If he isn't in his room, track him down, got it? Don't come back until you have him."

It was just the servants luck that the Young Prince wasn't where he was supposed to be. Unfortunately, it was taking him way too long to find the young prince. On top of that, the servant didn't even know what Rin looked like… So, naturally that made it so much harder to find him. The servant had been walking down the corridors but it took a while before he finally ran into someone. This demon was obviously a stranger to him and there was nothing that he was seeing that could identify him. Apparently none of them had been paying enough attention, which lead them to colliding and falling on their backs.

Rin had been too far lost in thought to pay attention to where he was going or to even notice anyone else nearby. So, of course he was caught off guard when someone had run into him, causing him to fall on his back. The young demon quickly got to his feet, looking at the other in confusion. Where the hell did he come from?

"Oi, would you watch where you're going? You made me fall," Rin commented semi-seriously as he watched the other stand up, "Hey… Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Although Rin hadn't meant to sound so serious, the servant took it that way. After all, not a lot of the demons here were friendly. In fact, something like this was treated as disrespect. There had once been a time where Amaimon had been run into and of course, that servant had lost his life. But why did this stranger act so nicely?

"I'm so sorry for running into you, but you should have been paying attention too, you aren't any better," The servant stated, not exactly thinking about the consequences that might follow, "And I'm fine, so if you'll excuse me, I'm a mission and can't waste any more time."

Rin was usually a calm person, but he didn't like being talked back to. So, rightfully so, the young demon was rather irritated. Irritated enough that his familiar blue flames were now surrounding him. However, upon noticing this, he quickly calmed himself down and the flames disappeared.

It was then that he could see the other male in front of him tremble. Just a moment ago this same man had been calm and serious but now he seemed scared. Why was he suddenly so frightened? Then it hit him… it was all because of the blue flames.

"Young Prince… I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you… I haven't seen you before now," The servant stuttered as he looked away in shame, too afraid to see Rin's expression, "Please don't kill me, I promise it won't happen again.

Kill him? Why on earth did the other think that Rin was going to kill him? Was it because of who he was? Satan really was a bastard because it was most likely that this demon assumed he was like his father. Of course, Satan was a cruel demon, so it didn't surprise him to learn that he would do these kind of things. Still, Rin was nothing like his father and he was going to prove it.

"Look, I know that I am related to Satan and all that but I assure you, I won't be killing you over something as stupid as this," Rin said with a bright smile as he rested a hand on the servant's shoulder, "So, don't worry about, okay?"

To say the servant was surprised was and understatement. Never did he once imagine that anyone would be forgiving. No one in Gehenna was nice, especially the high-ranking demons or the ones who were related to the Ruler of Gehenna. It was a nice change but he had a feeling that things weren't going to turn out well.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short, Young Prince, but Lord Satan sent me to find you," the servant replied before looking around, a sense of paranoia coming over him as he worried that Satan might have gotten impatient, "We must go to Lord Satan before he punishes us…"

Rin was about to respond but his thoughts were interrupted as he could now see his 'father' behind the servant, and he didn't seem to be too pleased. His body stiffened up as he looked directly at Satan. Nothing had to be said for the servant to know that his Lord was behind him… Satan gave off a certain kind of aura, plus there was the fact that he could feel Satan's hand on his shoulder.

"Here I was thinking you wasn't going to disappoint me… Do you realize how long I was waiting for you?" Satan growled as he tightened his grip on the servant's shoulder, "I gave you a simple task and you even failed that. I came to find him myself and yet I arrive to discover that you've disrespected my own blood… You do know what's going to happen next, don't you?"

"Hey, leave him alone, he didn't know anything and he was hardly being disrespectful," Rin spoke up in attempt to save the servant but that apparently didn't work, in fact, Satan only seemed to be annoyed by that, "Would you please just let him go?"

Kindness. That was something that didn't exist here nor did Satan like it. Demon's were cruel and any kind of kindness automatically showed weakness. That was a lesson that Rin would find out the hard way the longer he was here.

"Is that kindness I hear? Is that what that exorcist taught you? That kindness was a valuable thing?" Satan before letting go and walking over to Rin, stopping when he was side to side with him, "We run things differently in Gehenna and kindness will get you nowhere here… Let me ask you something, do you always let others get away with disrespecting you?"

It was that everything Satan had said so far was right, after all, not a single demon here seemed to be kind. Still, kindness was one of the things that made him feel human, even if he wasn't. It was what Shiro taught him. Rin didn't say anything in response to Satan, no, all he did was stand there and remained still.

The younger demon didn't have to say anything for Satan to know the answer. Still, that didn't stop him from feeling ignored. Though, judging by the silence, he could only assume that Rin at least heard him.

"Please, Lord Satan let me live, just this once! I didn't know it was him, you must believe me," the servant pleaded out of fear, even though he knew what the answer would be. He might as well have carved his own tombstone.

Satan wouldn't have hesitated to kill that servant and he was very tempted to right now. However, this struck him as the perfect opportunity to bloody his son's hands. Sure, it would only be the first step but it would at least serve some sort of entertainment for the older demon. So, he slowly stepped behind Rin and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Kindess is a weakness. Can't you see that it's holding you back from your true potential?" Satan whispered seductively and grinned, though no one else could see it but himself, "Tell me, what have you gained out kindness? All of these morals have only brought you misfortune."

As much as Rin wanted to deny that, it was hard to ignore the facts. Sure, he had a lot benefits but he had just as much misfortune. He'd been raised to be kind but he rarely got it in return. Thinking about that even brought back some bad memories of the times when he'd been called a monster. No, he couldn't let Satan get to him like this. So, he shook his head in attempt to ignore the very tempting words.

"Giving me the silent treatment, are you? I know you can hear me and deep down, you feel the same way I do," Satan whispered once more, the grin on his face widening as he practically felt Rin's body shake, "It's time to leave that behind, don't you think? Why keep it if you can become the strong demon you were meant to be?"

"No, you're wrong, I don't feel the same way you do… the old man raised me to be strong and I am," Rin replied quietly, though it was obvious how much Satan's words were getting to him, "I trust his judgement."

Satan merely laughed at the young demon's words before replying, "You trust his judgement even after he betrayed your trust? That man lied to you your whole life. Unlike me, I haven't lied to you, have I? He couldn't help you but I can. You can start by killing this servant."


	5. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan gets what he wants.

With every word that came out of Satan's mouth, it was getting harder for Rin to keep up his resistance. There was no denying that the Demon God had what could only be defined as a 'silver tongue' and so far, it was doing the trick. Satan certainly had managed to plant the seeds of doubt in his mind, making it harder for him to think rationally. Things had only been made worse when Satan put into words what Rin had been thinking the whole time, the old man had really lied.

The old man had been perfectly okay with the fact that Rin had known nothing of the truth. Nothing of his true heritage. So, for the first fifteen years of his life, Rin had been blind to the truth but why had Shiro lied to him? What if Shiro wasn't the only one who lied to him? What if his own brother…? No, Yukio wouldn't lie to him, would he?

"I'm sure the Old Man had a good reason to hide that from me…" Rin muttered, though it was obvious just how much he questioning his own judgement, as he shook his head in attempt to ignore the doubts running through his mind, "All the Old Man had wanted to do was protect me. Sure, I always found it annoying but I am sure he was doing what he thought was right. Besides, how do I know that you aren't the one lying?"

Satan merely chuckled at Rin's words. Despite how strong the younger demon was acting, he knew that he was far from it. All he needed to do was to keep pushing the newly reborn demon towards the edge. All he was doing was revealing the truth anyway. He may be the Ruler of Gehenna and at times he did lie but he didn't see any reason to withhold any truths from his youngest son.

"I'll be honest with you, Rin, I do tend to lie on occasion but what reason who I have to lie to you? My only wish is for you to know everything that has been hidden from you all of these years," Satan said slyly as directed his eyes towards the servant, who was still standing there in fear as Satan's eyes were glaring coldly at him, "Do you want to know the real reason that Exorcist didn't tell you about who you really were? Or even the reason your own brother has stayed silent?"

The servant wanted so badly to just run but what good would that do? Satan was a cold, sadistic demon and when he wanted something done, he always made sure it was done. So, any attempt he might make would only end up in him getting caught. Regardless, he was a dead demon. Though, the only thing that he was unsure of was how it was going to be done. If Satan wanted to be the one to kill him, he would have by now… Also, even though he couldn't hear anything, he knew that Satan was whispering things to Rin, things that were obviously causing him to tremble.

Meanwhile, Rin was trying to form a response but he was finding it difficult. By now all kinds of thoughts were running rampant in his mind. He wanted to trust in everything that he'd learned, that he would always be able to count on Yukio. However, he was beginning to think that he had been the only one left in dark. It wouldn't be the first time… Maybe his 'father' was actually telling him the truth.

Rin apparently surprised himself with that last thought. There was no way a demon like Satan could even be capable to telling him the truth, right? He was practically a God down here and it was a well-known fact that Demon's lied. For all he knew, Satan was only saying things just to tempt him to have Rin do what he wanted? Some part of him wanted to believe that but another told him that the only one lying was himself.

"Wait, what does Yukio have to do with any of this? Yukio isn't tied to any of this, he's only interested in school and all that jazz," Rin replied quietly as he stared up at the servant for a moment, looking at him apologetically, "You don't know anything about the old man! He only wanted to make sure I would be safe."

Satan gripped Rin's shoulders tightly and forcefully pulled Rin back so that his mouth was closer to his ears, but never once loosened the grip. Though, he couldn't help but grin as he could feel Rin wince in response to the pain.

"Listen to me, Rin, now is the time for you to grow up and see what's been in front of your own eyes the entire time and stop being so naïve," Satan said, losing his playful tone as he was beginning to lose his patience, "I know a whole lot more than you've ever known, I even know more about your precious brother, Yukio, than you do. For instance, I know that he's the one that has lied to you the most. Your brother and that man you called father were Exorcists, they didn't tell you that not because of protection but because they were afraid of you. They were afraid of who you really are."

Finally, that's what it took to push Rin over the edge. Not only had his old man lied but his own brother had to? If anything, he had trusted Yukio more than anyone else. After all, they were twins and Rin grown up thinking that they'd always protect and take care of each other. Apparently, all of this time he had been living in a fantasy world. Feeling true betrayal was like feeling a knife being stabbed deep into his back.

"So, this whole time they've been lying to me…? They were the only ones I could trust…" Rin finally managed to say, this time his tone seemed much darker than it had been before, and blue flames engulfed him as he clenched his fists, "How could they do that me? I thought they cared about me… What were they so afraid of?"

Finally, Satan loosened the grip as a grin once more returned to his face. He felt an enormous amount of pleasure he could practically sense the building rage. Finally, he was getting Rin where he wanted him. All it would take was a just a few more choice words and he would win.

"See how easily human's lie, Rin? How easy they can trick you?" Satan whispered softly and seductively, "They knew that if you didn't know the truth, that they could control you. They needed to be better than you, so they manipulated you. So, you have two options now. You can continue to let others use you, manipulate you, and disrespect you or… you can become strong Demon Prince you were always meant to be and let it all go… What will you do?"

It was then that Rin decided that he wasn't going to let anyone or anything push him around anymore. Satan was right in the end. If he wanted to be strong, had to let it all go. He had to leave behind those who had done nothing but lie to him. At least Satan had been honest with him from the beginning.

Rin once more turned his attention to the panicking servant, glaring coldly at him. The servant stared right back at him in fear as he could see an image of a small flame flickered in Rin's eyes. Not a second later, the servant was engulfed in the same blue flames as he burnt until he was nothing but ashes.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it? It sure took you long enough, didn't it?" Satan smirked as he patted the younger Demon's back, "On a good note, don't you feel much better now? I hear that it can be very therapeutic, letting out any feelings you might have bottled up and all of that, am I right?"

When Rin glared up at Satan, he could see that the younger demon was still rather pissed but he only chuckled at that. "Hey now, no need to be looking at me like that. You wouldn't want to do anything to your own father, would you? Like I said, I'm only trying to help you, so how about you calm down a little, okay? What is it some of the humans say now… Oh yes, 'chill out?'"

That was certainly not the reaction that Rin had been expecting, not even remotely close to it. The last thing he expected was for Satan to sound so…. Cheerful. However, Satan was right about one thing, he did feel much better than he had before. Unfortunately, it was at the cost of a life, though… It wasn't something that couldn't have exactly controlled at that time, either. Rin took some slow, deep breathes and eventually the blue flames died down.

"I know it's going to probably be rough for you, but I promise that from now on things will go much smoother for you," Satan said brightly as he stood up straight and swung an arm around Rin's shoulders as he started to walk back down the direction he had come from, "You know, I had an actual idea as to what I wanted to do but let's forget about that for now. I bet all of this action has exhausted you, yes? So, let's take you back to your room to get a good rest, after all, it is getting rather late."

Rin could only look down as he allowed his 'father' to lead him down the hall. He hated how everything that he had just done felt good. Dammit, he just couldn't keep himself composed. It was just so hard to stay calm after such a big bombshell was dropped. Either way, he was both mentally and physically exhausted. He needed time to re-evaluate the situation.

"Lord Satan, do you really think they lied to me out of fear?" Rin said sadly, causing his 'father' to raise an eyebrow at him, "I just… It doesn't seem real is all and can you really help me?"

The two stopped in front of Rin's door and Satan then moved so that he was in front of Rin and ruffled his hair before replying, "Don't be worrying about things like that right now, not after such an exhausting evening. How about we continue this conversation tomorrow, yeah? After all, we got all of eternity to get to know each other, don't we?"

There was a long moment of silence before Rin nodded and went into his room. Rin wasn't exactly in the best condition to do anything right now, anyway.

Satan couldn't help but grin as the younger demon disappeared from sight. However, that grin didn't last very long as he arrived at his thrown room. Standing right there was that all too familiar face of Samael's. Satan glared at the Demon King, who only waved at the Demon God.

"Hello, father, look who's come home!"


	6. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio juggles copping and everyday life.

It was hard being in the monastery after everything that had happened and yet here he was. At first Yukio didn't even want to come back to this place but he'd ultimately decided that he needed to at least say his goodbyes. Hell, it probably would have been best if he just left but apparently, he was a glutton for punishment.

The hardest part was staring at the spot where he had seen Rin for the last time, the same spot in which he held his father's corpse. This place used to be a place of peace for him, where he could be happy knowing that he was with the ones that he loved but that was gone. Instead, all that was left was nothing. A ghost of what used to be his home. Either way, this would be the last he'd ever come back here.

Yukio found himself standing on the same spot as tears started to run down his face. How could he have let this happen? Why did he have to arriving so late? If had been there just a few moments before he might have been able to change what was now his future. He guessed that luck just wasn't on his side.

If he'd known what he did now, he wouldn't have left in the first place. No, he would have spent more time with Rin, with his father. He would use the precious moments he had with his family and be happy but he couldn't turn back the clock. Fate really was a cruel mistress, wasn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted as he could feel a hand now resting on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to see what the source was. It was one of the priests and he looked just as sad as he did. After all, they had apparently been just as helpless, seeing as they were unconscious on the floor at the time of the incident.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, okay?" the older man said with a sad smile as he patted Yukio's shoulder, "There was nothing you could have done, trust me, we tried. However, Satan was too powerful… Not even the likes of Father Fujimoto could have stopped him in time. I can only assume that Rin did his best, too. But it's too late to change what happened… We just have to move on."

Move on? How could Yukio move on after all of this? Sure, he would have to but it wasn't going to be easy and no matter what anyone said, he wouldn't not feel guilty. At the same though, he could feel rage, too. Whatever hatred he had felt towards demons was now enhanced. In fact, most of that was directed at the Satan, who responsible for everything. Maybe that was how he could move on. Somehow, Yukio was going to make Satan pay.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were still around, but don't worry about me," Yukio said quietly as he put on the best fake smile that he could as he stood up, "I know I wasn't entirely at fault but rest assured, I will find some way to get revenge. Anyway, I only came back here to say goodbye, Mr. Phele's will be here soon."

It was probably easy for them to see right past Yukio's smile but the four other males (the other three had entered a few moments prior) was just going to let it go. After all, they all knew that Yukio wasn't going to be here long, anyway. Not that they blamed him. So, they all simply said their goodbyes and watched as Yukio headed out, waving back at them.

_**Sometime Later at the True Cross Academy** _

Yukio laid quietly in his bed inside the dorms he was currently staying in, in which was practically abandoned and the only reason he was even there was because Mephisto allowed him to stay there. Truth be told, Yukio had been through too much and right now he just didn't want to deal with people. Of course, that probably wasn't too good on his mental health but he didn't care at the moment. Well, there also was the fact that he wasn't always a social person in the first place, despite how kind he was.

This adjustment would probably be the hardest thing he had to ever deal with. Sure, most of the time Rin had annoyed him with his huge attitude and the constant fights, but that didn't mean he didn't love him. Even if those were things that he didn't like, he would have preferred dealing with than rather than having lost Rin. If he were to see his elder twin again, it was most likely that it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Hopefully by that time he would be prepared, though.

The young Exorcist slowly turned his head to look at his clock before forcing himself out of his bed. It wouldn't be too much longer until his first class started, in Cram School, of course. That was also going to be another interesting adjustment, considering that this was going to be his first time teaching instead of being the student. So, on a positive note, he couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like. Hopefully the students wouldn't be a problem for him, at least.

Yukio took a deep breath and exited his room and headed straight out of the door. If he had managed time a bit better, he might have gotten a meal or two in but he could always deal with that later. But it didn't take him too long to get to the Cram School and the moment he entered, he could already see that his students had made it before him.

"Good morning class, welcome to Anti-Demon Pharmacology, I'd prefer you address me as sensei Okumura," Yukio stated as he set his things on his desk and smiled at the students, who looked at him with surprised expressions, "Before you even think of saying, let me get this out of the way… I'm the same age as you are but I am indeed your teacher. I may look young but I have more experience than you think I do."

The room remained dead silent as each of the students continued to look puzzled before some actually spoke up. The boy smiled and waved at Yukio.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you, teach. I'm sure it will be a pleasure learning from you," The pink haired boy said with a smile before sitting back down in his seat, "Oh, and I'm Shima."

Yukio rose and eyebrow before smiling back at the other before clearing his throat and continuing, "Okay, before class gets officially started, I'm going to call out your name and I'd like you raised your hand so I know who you are."

One by one, Yukio began calling out names and marked down everyone who was present. Perfect, according to the count, everyone was here and now all he had to do was get class over with. However, before he could even start any lessons, Izumo cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Say, Sensei, how is that you are the same age as us but you're also our teacher, that's a bit unfair isn't it?" Izumo muttered and crossed her arms, "I don't see what makes you so special in the first place."

The teacher assumed that Izumo didn't intentionally mean to sound so rude, but it was rude nonetheless. Of course, he had already predicted that at least one of the students would let curiosity the best of them and ask, but he would only give them a brief description. It's not like they needed to know everything. He sighed and automatically the smile on his face dropped.

"Miss Kamiki, in the future I would suggest that you try to be a little politer, I don't appreciate your tone of voice," Yukio muttered as he shook his head at her before continuing, "Trust me, I wish I could have lived a more normal life but that isn't the case. See, I've been training as an Exorcist since I was only seven. In fact, I just finished everything up not too long ago. Satisfied?"

And that was all he was going to say. Since Yukio wasn't someone who opened up, especially to people he just met, he wasn't too keen on talking much about his personal life. All they needed to know was that he was an Exorcist and their teacher, not that he had been able to see Demon's from birth or that he was the son of the now deceased Paladin.

"Now, as much as I'd like to continue chatting, we have lessons to get to. Let me start by asking you a question, who here hasn't received a temptaint yet?" Yukio asked as he scanned the room, noting that a couple of the students had raised their hands, "Okay, then, the first thing we need to do is take care of that, consider this your right of passage."

The young Exorcist opened his suitcase and pulled out a vile and showed it to the class. Inside the vile was what would summon a demon, not dangerous one though, just a few hobgoblins. Nothing that he couldn't take care of if he needed to.

"Please remember that once I break this vile, you'll need to be prepared. You'll need to let the Hobgoblins mark you but they can be a bit of a pain at times," He explained before taking a deep breath and dropping the glass, "Here they come."

Suddenly Hobgoblins began to spawn and didn't hesitate to attack everyone in sight. After all, they were demons and it was apparently instinct to attack. Yukio had his guns out for safety measures in case things got out of hand. Of course, it didn't take long for those needed them, to gain their temptaint but Yukio was apparently the only one with a weapon at the moment. So, he quickly focused on the hobgoblins and began to shoot until they were all dead.

When they were all dead, he looked around to find that the classroom was an entire mess and that the students were only watching in surprise. Still, the teacher smiled and put his guns away. Now that whole deal was over with, he could finally get to teaching.

"Okay, well, that takes care of that, though I didn't expect them to make such a mess," Yukio chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck, "So, whose ready to get started? After we clean the classroom up, of course."


	7. Home Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan has an unwelcome guest.

Mephisto was sitting down in his chair in his office as he thought to himself. Right about now his imagination was running wild as he thought about what could have happened at the Monastery. Even though he hadn't been fully informed, he had a pretty good guess. It was likely that Satan had everything to do with it, seeing as the God of Gehenna had been trying to get Rin for years. Still, he needed some confirmation and it had been so long since he'd been in Gehenna.

"Well, off I go! Eins, Zwei, Drei," Mephisto said with a smirk as he clicked his fingers. After the click of his fingers, Mephisto had already left his office and was now in Satan's throne room. Of course, Mephisto had expected the God to be there. He sighed and decided to take a seat in Satan's throne.

The Demon King of Time had no chance to get a proper look around before Satan entered the room. Upon seeing his father, Mephisto couldn't help but grin. Though, apparently, Satan hadn't seen him yet. Since Rin was down here it was highly likely that Satan had been with him. In fact, there was no way Satan would leave the newly born demon alone and this stage.

This also meant that Gehenna didn't have its grips on Rin yet. Satan hadn't won their game of chess yet, since there were still plenty of moves on the board. There was still time for Mephisto to pull whatever tricks would come up with his sleeve.

"Well, hello there, father," Mephisto spoke up with a friendly demeaner as he grinned over at Satan, who was apparently surprised by his arrival, which made his grin widen, "It's been so long since we saw each other, I'm terribly sorry about that, I've just had too many things going on. Have you missed me as much I missed you?"

Mephisto's demeaner didn't fool Satan at all. No, the God of Gehenna knew better than to believe a single word that came out of the Demon King of Time's mouth. He already had an idea as to why the younger was here and he wasn't going to let him have his way. Rin was his now and no one, especially Samael was going to take Rin away.

"As much as I'd like to say that it's a pleasure seeing you again, I would be lying, after all, you are a traitor," Satan growled as he glared coldly towards Samael and shook his head, "I think we both know why you are here, so why don't you just come out and say it already? Oh, and I would get out of my throne before anything… unfortunate… happens."

"Oh, dear father, you wound my poor heart," Mephisto said, feigning any hurt before chuckling and standing up of the throne, taking a few steps towards Satan, "How could you say such things about your dear son? No matter, I'm here out of curiosity is all. Is it true that you have recently acquired something from Assiah?"

"What I say is the truth and honestly, I'm surprised you decided to show your face after all this time. Surely you know that I could have you killed right now, if I so desired to?" Satan stated as he walked right past Mephisto, quickly taking his seat and now grinning at his son, "As a matter of fact, I did but you already know that, don't you? Tell me one thing, Samael, did you really expect to keep him hidden away from me forever? You should know better than to hide my possessions from me."

Again, Satan was very far from stupid. Although that damn priest, Shiro Fujimoto played his part, Satan knew that Mephisto was just as guilty. Only he could have sealed Rin's powers into that sword. Not even the likes of a Paladin could have done that, no, it required certain gifts. In any case, he knew that Mephisto always got in the way of his plans.

For a long time now Satan and Mephisto had been playing a game of tug of war, or trying to anyway. More specifically, this has been happening since the younger Demon King left Gehenna and betrayed them to join the Exorcists. Translation; Mephisto could never be trusted. Although it was true that many demons couldn't be trusted, Satan could at least rely on their loyalty but not Mephisto. Not someone who has been helping the enemy.

Mephisto wasn't at all shocked by Satan's words or how he was acting. The bottom line was that for the God of Gehenna, he was somewhat predictable. He didn't expect his father to be open with him but he wasn't worried about being killed either. He'd been around him enough to know that Satan couldn't lay a single hand on him and he was pretty confident in that. Still, Mephisto couldn't help but laugh at Satan.

"What makes you think I was trying to hide him from you? The only thing I did was keep him alive is all, Father Fujimoto was the one hiding the Prince," Mephisto replied, his grin not faulting, "If I didn't seal his powers fifteen years ago, he would have been killed. So, the way I see it, you should be grateful!"

This response only managed to anger the God of Gehenna more as he clenched his fists, his flames erupting. Then finally he responded in a cruel, cold, voice.

"I should be grateful? Why the hell should I be grateful for you taking my son away from me?" Satan snapped as stood up from out of his seat, "If your intent was to help me than you should have brought him here to Gehenna, where he should have been all along. I suppose that doesn't matter now, though, seeing as he is home with his true family. So, I wouldn't plan on taking him back anytime soon or things may prove to be disastrous for you."

The God of Gehenna's anger dissipated and instead it was replaced by the feeling of glee. A grin the that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's spread across Satan's face as he slowly approached Mephisto. Though, it was apparent that Mephisto hadn't been affected by Satan's threat, which did slightly annoy him.

"What makes you think that I've come here to take him back? It's just been so long since I saw everyone, so I thought I would come down and visit while I was at it," The younger demon replied as he grinned right back at Satan, "So, speaking of my precious little brother, where is he?"

"I'm afraid that Rin has had a pretty tedious day, so he is in his quarters resting," Satan replied before sighing and turning back around, "That being said, visiting hours are closed, so if you'd like to see him you'll need to come another time. Though, I won't stop you from staying but I will give you one more warning; If you so much as try to take Rin away from me, you'll wish you hadn't. I'm not letting fifteen years of searching go to waste."

"Oh father, you really do wound my poor heart, why do doubt my loyalty so much?" Mephisto inquired, faking any kind of hurt before shaking his head, "You won't need to worry about him disappearing because I assure you, I didn't come here to steal him. What if I just came to see my father after all of these years?"

Satan didn't believe him for one instant, why would he? This was the son that was not only a Demon King but an Exorcist, so his loyalties were questionable and there was no way he could trust him. Mephisto had a hidden motive, he knew that much.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Samael? I know better than to trust anything you say. In any case, I have far more important things that deal with you. So, if you wouldn't mind leaving that would be great," Satan muttered as he sat back down, "Leave my presence before I get even more irritated."

"You definitely haven't changed at all, but if that's what you wish, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Mephisto sighed and turned around as he approached the door, looking back to stare at Satan, "It's been nice talking to you, father, see you around!"

Satan looked on as Mephisto exited the room. It appeared that Samael was going to be a problem but he would be prepared. Obviously, it was going to take more work but he had to make sure Rin would be properly educated and trained so that he could be ready for anything the Demon King of Time had planned. There was no way Satan was going to let that traitor win.

Meanwhile, Mephisto was rooming the halls, making sure to check every room to locate Rin. He'd been telling the truth when he said he wasn't going to take Rin but that didn't mean he didn't want to see him, he was just simply curious is all. The Demon King of Time never really had a chance to properly meet Rin, so this would be the first time he'd seen him since the young demon was an infant.

When he finally found the right room, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of the newly awakened demon, who didn't seem to be resting all that easily. It was probably something Satan was at fault for, especially if he had already put the teen through hell. The Demon King found a seat not too far from the bed and sat down.

"I feel sorry for you, little brother, being trapped down here but don't worry. I'll come for you eventually," Mephisto said as he watched the teen carefully, knowing full well that he couldn't be heard, "I wonder how much things will change between now and the next time I visit… This will be entertaining. Anyway, see you later, little brother."

As soon as the elder demon had snapped his fingers and disappeared, Rin shot up into a sitting position. The nightmare he'd been having woke him up but he could've sworn that he heard something. He looked around to see if he saw anything, but there was no one or nothing in sight. Rin took a deep breath. It was possible he had been hearing things. _Man, this place is driving me insane…_


	8. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto concocts a plan.

It was an early Saturday morning, just another day that Yukio had to live without Rin. Honestly, he was trying his best to move on but that was impossible. Even if it would bring him pain, there was no way he would be able to forget Rin. On top of that, he was supposed to be the more mature twin, the most responsible. There was probably important things he needed to be doing, too but it didn't matter at the moment.

Today all he wanted to was lazily lay in bed and coming up with ways to rescue his brother. There had to be a way to get into Gehenna and bring Rin back… However, those plans had the potential to be ruined as he could suddenly here a knock on his door. At first Yukio ignored the knocking, not wanting to get out of his bed, unfortunately the result of that was harder knocking. Whoever was there was hell bent on getting his attention. So, the young Exorcist groaned as he slowly got out of the bed and got dressed to answer the door.

Yukio was quite surprised when he saw Mephisto on the other end of the door. All he could think was 'why is he here so earlier in the morning and on a Saturday, no less?' He sighed and waved at the older Exorcist before scratching his forehead and yawning, looking on as the other man bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. Pheles, may I ask what brings you here so suddenly this early in the morning?" Yukio asked lazily, obviously not paying much attention to anything, "It's not like you to show up here, especially on a day like this."

Instead of actually saying anything, Mephisto simply walked inside the room. He then turned around a smiled at the young Exorcist. The teen was an absolute mess and it was obvious that he had caught him by surprise. It was most likely that Yukio got dressed in a rush, not that the Demon King minded too much.

"~Good morning, Okumura-kun, it looks like you've been doing well, hm?" Mephisto asked, though he could honestly care less as he only came there for one specific reason, "I didn't know you were so neat! I've gained a whole new respect for you, however, I came here because we need to talk."

"O-Okay, but couldn't this have waited until later? I'm not exactly awake enough to have such a serious conversation," Yukio replied as he closed the door and rose an eyebrow at the demon, "What's so important that you had to disturb my sleep? Don't tell me you are sending me on another mission?"

Mephisto sighed and shook his head. Obviously Yukio wasn't awake enough to show the manners he usually presented. Then again, the teen was probably still not in the mood to talk about what he was about to bring up. Humans were fragile that way, always wanting to avoid any kind of situation that required talking about the past.

"No need to be hostile with me, Okumura-kun, I'm aware that it's early in the morning but you can at least show some manners," Mephisto said and shook his head in disappointment before continuing, "Anyway, I was hoping you would join me for a cup of tea. There are things I want to discuss with you. I think I deserve to know what happened to my dear friend Father Fujimoto."

Last time they had discussed this, Yukio had explained some of the situation to him but not all of it. The Demon King was sure that that Yukio knew more than he had said. If didn't learn anything from Yukio he would have to ask the priests but he wanted to learn from the younger Exorcist.

However, the Demon King had managed to catch Yukio off guard. He certainly didn't expect Mephisto to bring that up so early. Unfortunately for Mephisto, Yukio had little interest in talking about it. The only way he would be interested was if the older male had come up with a way to rescue Rin. Either way, it was too early for the teen and he still wasn't over the loss.

"With all respect, sir, that's something that I would rather not discuss at this moment in time, it's hard enough to even think about it," Yukio replied sadly as he stared down at the ground before calming himself and glancing back up at Mephisto, "Didn't I already tell you enough at the funeral?"

"Ah, I see, human grievances are getting the best of you, huh? You know this is something you can avoid talking about forever, no matter how hard it is," Mephisto replied and sighed before smiling at him, "You'll have to acknowledge what happened and besides there are a few more things I would like to know, things that I need to know. There may be a way to get your brother back."

Yukio wasn't quite sure whether to believe Mephisto or not. Yes, he desperately wanted to go and rescue his brother but could that really happen? Even so, when they got there how likely was the chance that his brother was the same he was before? Mephisto was right, after all. Judging by how all of the demons he'd seen behaved, Gehenna was an influential place. By the time he saw Rin, it might be too late. However, he would be willing to do whatever he could, even if the effort may be in vain.

"Wait a second, didn't you say that before at the funeral? You said that there was a chance to get him back but if we did he wouldn't be the same Rin," Yukio stated, frowning at the mere thought of his brother changing, "If so, wouldn't it be a danger, bringing him back to Assiah? Who knows what Satan might have done with him by now."

"I know what you are thinking, Okumura-Kun, but this is not an impossible task. In fact, it is a very possible task if we time it correctly and time is scarce," Mephisto pointed out, a grin stretching across his face, "So, what do you say? Are you willing to discuss any more of the details?"

Yukio was in conflict at the moment because he wasn't sure what to do. Yes, he wanted this but he could he trust Mephisto? After all he was a demon and not just any demon, a Demon King. Demons were known for lying and he was sure that Mephisto said his fair share of lies. Still, he could at least give him a chance. They had known each other since Yukio was young and when he started training as an Exorcist. It was worth a shot.

"If you really think we could save Rin than I suppose I'm willing to talk about it, but that is the only reason, got it?" Yukio replied and nodded, "Though, I did tell you most of what I know so I am not sure what more I can provide that will be too useful to you."

Mephisto's grin did not falter as approached the young Exorcist and grabbed the teens arm. He didn't often to this but he decided it was better to get poof them into his office. It was certainly more comforting than any accommodations that would be provided here. With that, he snapped his fingers and they were already in the office.

"No worries, now sit down while I fetch us some tea," Mephisto smirked as he walked over to make a couple of cups of tea, "So, what more can you tell me about the situation? Just tell me as much as you can."

At first Yukio was surprised but quickly brushed off. Though, he didn't understand why they couldn't have just walked over there but whatever. The young Exorcist took a deep breath as he tried to gather the courage to speak up.

"Well, I unfortunately didn't see all of it because I arrived too late but I did catch some snippets," Yukio began as he took a seat in front of Mephisto's desk, "From what I could tell, Rin must have said something that set off father, just enough for Satan to possess him, though I don't know what. When I had come in, Satan had already summoned the Gehenna gate and Rin was being dragged down it."

Yukio went silent as he fought back the urge to cry to before gaining his composure, "Satan ended up breaking the Koma sword but the remains of the sword disappeared when the gate disappeared. Father said something to Satan before he stabbed himself and fell. I don't know what else had happened prior to all of that."

Mephisto's curiosity had definitely been satisfied by the young Okumura's answer. Shiro was a very strong minded person so it had to be something very serious to cause that kind of inner turmoil. Still, now he wondered just what happened before that. The only people who would have known that were Shiro and Rin. Looks like he was going to take another trip back down there.

"I see, I guess Satan really was eager to get Rin if he went through all of that, it's a shame that nothing could be done at that point," Mephisto commented, "Once someone is in the gate, it's near impossible to escape. I assume that Shiro had made a last minute attempt to save Rin then? He was always pulling stunts like that and it's a shame that it ended in vain. Whatever happened prior I'm sure played it's part."

"So… Now that I've told you everything that I know, it's your time to hold your end of the bargain, you said something about being able to save my brother?" Yukio asked as he rose and eyebrow and reached out to grab the cup of tea that was offered to him and took a sip, "What exactly do we have to do to get him back?"

"Well, this is going to be a long shot and it is going to take a very long time but it's all we really have," Mephisto started to explain, his grin faltering, "Unfortunately, the only way we could really get there is through the Gehenna gate, I could take us there but it's one thing to jump from Assiah to Gehenna. I've never tried to bring more than just myself. So, it's best to wait for the next opportunity."

It was true, as powerful as he was, it could probably be hard even for him to travel there with his powers, that is with two people. There was also the fact that Yukio wasn't ready yet. Yes, he was a strong and useful Exorcist but not as much as he needed to be. He was sure that the other may not mind as much, though. It was best to wait for a gate opening. Even better, if Rin were to come here himself they didn't have to put in the effort to go down there. It would be fun seeing how things turn out.

"You aren't quite ready yet. As good as you are, you need to be more prepared, I know that's going to be hard to accept… Especially knowing that there are options now but that's how it is going to have to be," Mephisto, "By the time a gate appears, you should be ready and I'll have troops to deploy with you. Are you willing to wait?"

To say that Yukio was annoyed would be an understatement. He was given hope but that was dwindling. Mephisto had spent all his time telling him how much it mattered that they got to him in time but at the same time said it would take a while to get to him? That was very contradicting. In his mind he was ready…

"Weren't you the one that said the longer we wait the less of a chance we have of bringing him back the same? How could you get my hopes up like that?" Yukio muttered and stood up a abruptly and sat the tea on Mephisto's desk, "I'm ready now!"

"I know you think you are ready but you aren't and I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, I was only providing a suggestion for the future, Mephisto said with a frown, "Don't worry, either way he will be coming back and what is it you said before? We could simply try change him back."

The Demon King stood up and continued, "I can see that you are cranky and obviously not yourself, so I think it is best that you get going now and get some rest. I will not take no as answer."

Yukio shot a glare at Mephisto and clenched his fists. Damn right he was cranky but right Mephisto was the main cause. Whatever, maybe some more rest would help.


	9. Long Awaited Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes an impactful visit to Assiah but doesn’t return home alone.

Two years, two lonesome years had passed and still nothing had really happened. Mephisto had come to Yukio with promises of getting him back but that had yet to happen. Of course, Mephisto had said that it would take a while, he just didn't expect for it to take two years, which was far too long. To him two years was nothing, all it meant was that he spent more time training, more time preparing himself for what might happen. For the possibility of having to take down his own brother.

In truth, he had honestly been losing hope the longer time went by. Before he had been so sure that his brother was coming back but the longer he was down there, the longer it was less likely. The thought always made Yukio even more depressed. It was pretty noticeable, too. He'd had even tried asking Mephisto as much as he could if they were ready to get Rin yet but the answer was always the same, no.

On a good note, Yukio had finally gone up one more rank and that happened about a year ago. Whatever he had to do, he was prepared. It was all just a waiting game. At this point, anything could happen.

Meanwhile in Gehenna, there had been a much larger change than there was in Assiah. When Rin had entered Gehenna for the first time he was a young teen who knew nothing about his heritage but he at least at been strong willed. It seemed that nothing would have made him budge. However, since he'd first killed that innocent slave, it only got worse from there. Eventually he had given in to the demonic urges he had been feeling.

Of course, time passed differently in Gehenna than it did in Assiah. For instance, although it had only been two years in Assiah, it had been twice as much here. In fact, Rin had been about here two hundred years now. It was safe to say that Rin had practically become a different person. He was truly a cruel person but there were some things that he was still working. Although he was lacking in morality there was enough to bother him enough. He hated feeling that way because sometimes that would get in the way of his tasks or desires.

Rin was busy doing what he usually did in Gehenna, which wasn't too much since it did tend to get rather boring down there. The only thing that really kept him entertained was the errands his Father would send him on. He'd built a pretty good reputation worthy of the son of Satan, even if he still had a small spark of good. Of course, that was something that he didn't intend on telling his father, though he had a faint feeling that elder demon already knew.

The one thing that this light couldn't get rid of was the natural hatred Rin felt, the hatred that ran through his veins. Because of that hatred there had been one thing he desired the most, something that he wasn't going to let the good interfere with. The youngest son wanted revenge, revenge that was directed at those he had once called family, even his brother if he could.

Rin tried asking Satan so many times for the opportunity but he was always being refused. What was the common excuse? Oh yes, Satan didn't think Rin was mentally prepared for the event. It had been a while since he asked, so maybe, just maybe, he could finally get his Father to approve.

He sighed and took a deep breath as he made his way to Satan's throne room. When he arrived, he was about to knock on the door when he had already been called in. Apparently, Satan already knew that he was coming. The older demon always knew but Rin could never really figure out why. Oh well, he didn't hesitate to enter the room and closed the door behind him before going to the center of the room and bowing.

"Good evening, Father, am I permitted and audience or have I disturbed you?" Rin asked as he now stood up straight before continuing to speak, "I suppose you already know why I've come to see you, don't you?"

Satan was always aware his youngest son's presence, as well as the other sons but it was especially stronger with Rin. He almost always expected Rin to show up to ask the very same question. Every time he said no he could see how agitated Rin would get, which would add fuel to fire but it wasn't good enough. Enough time had passed that Satan could practically feel hatred (and boredom) the Demon Prince was feeling.

"Of course, it's actually the contrary. In fact, I was just about to call for you but I guess you beat me to it," Satan said as a grin stretched across his face and he gestured the younger demon to come closer, "You want permission to take the Gehenna gate up to Assiah for your revenge, am I right? Before I say anything else there is something I need to know. Are you sure that you are prepared enough to handle what's going to happen?"

"You know me so well, Father… Yes, more than anything I want to go there and I promise you, I've long since been prepared," Rin replied with a hint of excitement as he moved closer, "I'm not that naïve boy anymore, he disappeared a long time ago… Will you finally let me go after all this time?"

The God of Gehenna could tell that Rin was telling the truth, or what the younger demon believed to be the truth. However, there was only one way he would be able to test that. The grin on his face widened as he finally replied.

"If you really are prepared like you think you are, I don't see why you can't go, I'll think of it as test," Satan smirked before sighing, "However, I have another reason I want to send you there. I know how much you hate your brother but I don't want you to kill him. You can kill everyone else but not him, instead I want you to bring him to me. Do whatever it takes to get him here, got it?"

Rin was surprised by his Father's request but he also knew better than to question him. The last time he did that it wasn't so pretty… Rin couldn't help but grin, though, "As you wish, I'll make sure Yukio makes it here alive, shouldn't take too much of an effort. I'm sure that if I cause enough hell it'll get his attention enough to get him to show up."

With that, Satan drew a little blood, just enough to summon the Gehenna gate before replying, "Go ahead and have your fun but don't take too long or you'll be caught." Rin only nodded in response before entering the gate, leaving an oh, so pleased Satan.

_**In Assiah** _

Today had been a hectic day for Yukio between teaching the Cram School students and his own education but he had no idea how much worse it would get when he got the call from Mephisto.

"Ah, yes, Okumura-kun, I hope you haven't been too busy but I have a priority one mission for you," Mephisto said over the phone, "I already have a group of Exorcists on their way there, so you'll have to hurry. There has been a sighting of blue flames at your old home."

Yukio froze up at those words. Did Mephisto just say blue flames and at the Monastery? This couldn't be good and it could mean one of two things. It could mean that Satan found a way to return or Rin finally returned, hopefully it wasn't the later. Of course, part of him was sure that this wouldn't be Rin's doing. If anything, he could have simply been possessed by Satan, which could be worse.

"Are you sure that it's the flames?" Yukio finally spoke up but barely, not wanting to think of the possibilities anymore. "Do you think its…?"

"There is no knowing for sure but you'll need to get going right away," Mephisto responded, "There should already be a ride waiting for you outside of the Academy, goodbye."

Yukio quickly hung up the phone and grabbed everything that he needed, unfortunately he was in the middle of class. He could see the shocked expressions of the students, who had no idea as to what was going on. The teacher lifted his suitcase.

"I know this is sudden but I'm afraid there is something that needs to be taken care of right away and I'll have to end class early. Class is officially dismissed," Yukio said but didn't even give them a chance to respond as he bolted towards the door, not wasting any more time than he needed to.

Once he arrived he couldn't believe what he saw. Mephisto had been right, there were blue flames but who was the source? He was also worried about the priests… Hopefully they weren't there but that was probably wishful thinking. Yukio joined the group of Exorcists who were standing outside of the Monastery and went past them, gesturing them to follow.

"Wait, Okumura-kun, don't go in there! You might not make it alive," one of them shouted but it obviously didn't stop Yukio, "Satan will surely kill you."

Yukio ignored the Exorcist and instead advanced forward. He wasn't going to let them hold him back. However, the sight wasn't a pleasant sight at all. Around him he could see nothing but the destroyed inside of the Monastery, covered in blue flames, much worse than the outside.

"Hello, is anyone still alive? Please answer me!" Of course, the teen go no answers but he could see some bodies on the ground but he knew the bodies. He instinctively took a step back as the look at the corpses in shock. So they had been in here…dammit. The Exorcist would get closer but if he did so he would be touching the flames and end up like them. It was then that he received an answer.

"Hello there, dear Yukio, it's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" Rin spoke loudly as he walked through the flames, smiling back at Yukio, who was even more shocked, "Oh, don't look at me like that! Haven't you missed me at all? I certainly have missed you."

_Flash back_

Everything was peaceful at the Monastery, lonely, but peaceful. The priests were minding their own business when the Gehenna gate showed up. The bad thing is that they weren't exactly prepared. Satan was coming to get them, or so they thought.

Who actually emerged from the gate was none other than Rin and at first they were thrilled. After all this time Rin was still alive, that was a relief. However, that relief faded when they what could only be described as malice. One them courageously approached the Demon Prince and gulped.

"Rin! I'm glad to see that you are alive, we were sure that Satan was going to kill you," One of them commented but was very wary and kept a good enough distance, not that it would do much good, "How did you manage to escape?"

Rin didn't even say a single word, no, all he did was glare coldly at them. It was obvious that he wasn't here to play catch up. The Demon Prince clenched his fists and his slowly made his way towards them.

"I think we both know that I'm not here to chat with you, not when I can barely stand the sight of you liars," Rin snapped as he stopped not too far from them, continuing to glare at them hatefully, "Did you really expect me to come back and be that poor excuse of a boy? I didn't escape Gehenna, Father just gave me permission to take care of business. You lied to me before, kept me in dark and now I'm here to finish you off."

"Please Rin, this isn't you and you know it," Another one plead as they looked over at Rin with a mixture of both fear and concern, "You know you don't want to do this… Don't let Satan influence you!"

That annoyed Rin to no end. They had no idea what it was like in Gehenna, they don't know what Rin had been through. Before he changed, Rin thought he wouldn't be this kind of person, either but yet here he was. However, he wasn't exactly ashamed of that.

"You think you really know me? Well you don't, you didn't even know me back when I lived in this damn world. Hell, I didn't even know myself that well it seems," Rin snapped and shook his head at them, "See, I did some soul searching while during my first few years in Gehenna and discovered who I really was. Also, my Father has not influenced me, I'm here of my own free will. Now would you just shut up already?"

Rin couldn't help but grin as he watched their fear increase, but behind that grin one could still see the malice. He was just glad to see them so scared, serves them right for everything they have done, plus it made it all the more fun to watch them suffer as they die. So, without any other words being said, all Rin had to do was glare with the intention of setting them on fire and they would.

He wasn't going to stop there, he needed to do more. As he looked around the Monastery he could remember some of the memories he had here. The experiences he had lived through, mostly with Shiro and his brother. Rin convinced himself to snap out of whatever was going on, he couldn't let anything hold him back. That fueled more rage as Rin instinctively set the whole room on fire. It was then that he could hear Yukio's voice outside of the Monastery.

_End of Flashback_

No words could express how Yukio was feeling right now. He'd had truly hoped that this wasn't Rin's doing but apparently wasn't the case. The evidence stacked up and right now the only ones there was himself and Rin, aside from the others just outside of the Monastery. Yukio cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Rin, is that really you? Where the hell have you been all of this time? Do you have an idea how much I have been worried about you?" Yukio asked frantically before doing his best calm down. He had managed to do so just enough to say more, "Please tell me that this isn't your doing… it isn't is it? Wait, don't tell me your Satan?"

The Demon Prince couldn't help but laugh in response. He had a hard time believing that Yukio worried about him. If he truly cared, he would have rescued him two hundred years ago. Besides, this was the same person who spent his whole life lying to him. However, he was even more amused by the fact that Yukio even assumed he was Satan.

"Well and here I thought it would all start with a hello, geez, lighten up, will you?" Rin smirked and approached Yukio, "It's funny that you say hell, considering Gehenna is the closest thing to it. I promise you, I've been where I belonged in the beginning. Also, this is indeed my doing, isn't it beautiful?"

Yukio was appalled, how could Rin do something like this? The Monastery had been his home, the place where he grew up. The priests had been nothing but nice to him, so had everyone else. So, why did he come and do this? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Beautiful? How could you consider burning down our home and killing loved ones beautiful?" Yukio said and was slowly starting to get angry, "There is no way my brother would say things like that and he sure as hell wouldn't pull this kind of stunt."

The younger twin's words did have some effect on Rin, surprisingly. He could remember growing up here and how nice they were… in a way he missed that. Of course, the moment he started thinking like that, he shook his head and ignored that part. It didn't matter how nice they were because they had lied to him. They lied because they didn't want him to become a monster, too late for that.

"Loved ones… is that what you call the people who lied to you your whole life? Because that's what they did, they knew who I was… what I was. I could say the same thing about you too," Rin growled as he now stood face to face with Yukio, "This place was never my home, my real home is with my Father and brothers in Gehenna. Trust me, I'm not Father and everything I do is of my own accord. Those retched humans got what was coming to them, just like you will eventually..."

"Okumura-kun, get away from that Demon! Hurry and get away, we'll distract him," One of the Exorcists said as they all charged in, guns blazing, "Quickly before we're all killed."

Of course, their plan epically failed because the moment they came in and said something, Rin had already given them the death glare. They quickly burned to ashes and so he turned his attention back to Yukio, who didn't heed their warning, smart boy.

"Dammit, Rin, they were innocent people! Has Gehenna changed you that much?" Yukio shouted as tears began to fall down his face, "Look, how about you stay here with me and we can fix you? You belong in Assiah, with your brother…"

It seemed that even if Rin fought the lighter side, around his brother it resurfaced more often… Things were harder than he thought they would be but no matter, he wasn't going to show that side. The Demon Prince shook his head violently.

"Fix me? You can't fix something that doesn't need fixed and I'm afraid I won't be sticking around any longer," Rin replied as he waited for the Gehenna gate to slowly appear, "As much as I would like to stay here and visit, I have to be going now but don't worry, you'll be coming with me!"

Rin quickly grabbed Yukio and threw him into the gate, making sure that the other twin fully entered before going in himself. He looked back for a moment to glance at the beautiful mess he had made before the Gehenna gate closed.


	10. A Change of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio meets the man he never thought he’d meet. Satan.

To say that Yukio was surprised would be a massive understatement. When he pictured Gehenna, he certainly didn't picture this but it really was the opposite of Assiah. He was inside a castle of sorts but he could at least see outside a nearby window. He'd always assumed that Gehenna was surrounded by flames and would look hellish, however, it wasn't anything close to that. Instead, it was dark and gloomy in contrast to Assiah, though, that didn't stop him from feeling unwelcome or intimidated. So, this was Gehenna…

Things were quiet for a few moments as Yukio continued to look at his surroundings. Well, before Rin appeared from behind him. Of course, the Exorcist frowned as he turned around to get a better look at Rin. Now, he wasn't going to say the appearance scared him but it was certainly intimidating. Rin had elongated fangs and large horns created by blue flames, he also noted Rin's long tail. Still, the only thing that bothered him about it was seeing his brother in this state, since the last time that he'd seen him he was perfectly human.

"What the hell do you think you are looking at? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Rin muttered as he shook his head before forcing Yukio to turn around and shoved him forward, "I got to hand it to you, Yukio. I mean, I expected you to show up but not as fast as you did. You really must have missed me, hm? Well, I can't really say the same."

"Rin, just what happened to you down here that could change you so much, what happened to my brother?" Yukio commented sadly as he looked over his shoulder to see Rin's cruel expression, "You have to understand that I've been trying to rescue you… I just didn't know how to. It's not like I just left you alone on purpose!"

Rin didn't even bother to look at the younger twin and instead looked forward and once more pushed Yukio forward. He had little to no interest in playing catch up with the younger twin. Satan wanted to see Yukio and that's all he wanted to do, otherwise he would have taken care of Yukio in Assiah.

"Two-hundred years ago, I believed that you were going to come, that I wouldn't be in Gehenna long but that didn't happen," Rin replied coldly as he started to walk forward, harshly shoving Yukio forward with each step since the other didn't bother to move, "None of that matters now, in fact, I'm glad father brought me home. I prefer here over Assiah any day. Now, will you shut up and get walking? Father wants to see you and it's rude to keep him waiting longer than he has to."

Two-hundred years? How could it have possibly been that long when it had only been two years in Assiah? Yukio had no idea that there was a time difference… The Exorcist frowned deeply as he started to walk forward, looking forward so he could make sure he wouldn't hit anything. Wait, did he just refer to Satan as father? That didn't sound right to Yukio at all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it has been so long but it's not too late to go back. You can summon a gate, can't you? So, how about you and I go back where we both belong?" Yukio suggested as continued moving forward but was very hesitant, the last thing he wanted to do was face Satan like this, "By father I assume you mean Satan? Last I checked he wasn't the one who raised us, Rin, Shiro was. Don't tell me you've forgotten all that he did for you, for us."

Once more Rin found himself thinking about Shiro, despite how hard he fought the urge. Before he learned who and what he was, he had truly been happy, well to an extent. That was mostly because of how caring Shiro was. Then again, that was probably an act. The old man practically brainwashed him, even though at that age he was too naïve to realize it. So, whatever point his lighter side had, that was easily outweighed by the bigger, darker, portion.

"I suppose if I wanted to I could try to summon a gate but, why would I? As you can tell, I have no intention of going back to life, I like my life how it is now," Rin commented before suddenly stopping after making it slightly further down the hall, stopping in front of a set of doors, "Trust me, I haven't forgotten but I could care less. Anyway, stay here while I inform father of our arrival, don't try to run. If you do it won't be pleasant for you."

With that Rin knocked on the door and stood there before hearing the invitation to enter, disappearing from Yukio's sight. While Yukio was standing there, he was seriously tempted to run. He did take the older twins threat seriously but maybe he could prevent even having to deal with Satan. So, foolishly, he decided to try to take off. Of course, he didn't get very far before being stopped.

He directed his eyes up to see just who or what had stopped him and at first he thought Rin had come out already and caught him. However, when his teal orbs met unfamiliar gold ones, it became obvious that that wasn't the case. The demon in front of him looked completely different, the most defining feature being the darkish green hair. Yukio, of course, had no idea who it was.

"Oh, a human? How did you get manage to get here?" Amaimon asked as he rose an eyebrow and put a sucker in his mouth, but wore a blank expression, "It's dangerous running about here, you never know who you are going to run into… hmm, I could use a new toy to play with!"

What the hell was this demon talking about? Play toy? The last he checked he wasn't anybody's play toy. The only reason he was even here was for Rin. Either way, he didn't find this demon intimidating at all. It was probably just a nobody, or that's what he thought. He had no idea that this was Amaimon, Demon King of Earth.

"My twin isn't your play toy, Amaimon, so I'd like it if you kept your distance, for now at least," said the familiar voice of Rin, which shocked Yukio but made Amaimon excited, and the source approached the two of them, "Yukio, didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Wait, this is that human brother you've talked about before? Hmm, he doesn't look like how I expected him to," Amaimon muttered grinning up at Rin, "Well, the human would have ran if I didn't catch him, you're welcome by the way. Anyway, I'm so glad you're back! I've been so bored!"

Yukio blinked and looked at the two in confusion before speaking, "Rin, who the hell is this demon supposed to be? Also, I wasn't running away, I just wanted to explore while I waited." That excuse obviously wouldn't fly.

"Man, and I thought I was disrespectful when I was younger… This 'demon' is the Demon King of Earth, Amaimon. You know, it's not respectful to address demon royalty like that," Rin said before sighing and gripping Yukio's arm tightly, smiling over at Amaimon, "Trust me, I'm glad to be back but you'll have to excuse me, father is ready to see you Yukio, so let's go. Amaimon, I will play with you when I get out, okay?"

Yukio's eyes widened at the realization. So this demon, who seemed so childish, was a Demon King? Then again, he couldn't judge on appearances, seeing as Mephisto was a Demon King himself. Of course, he had known that for a long while. The Exorcist gulped as worry came over him. What did Satan want with him?

With that, Rin harshly pulled him back towards the large doors and slowly started to open them. As the doors were opening, he turned to Yukio, wearing a serious expression before speaking, "Before anything, there is a few ground rules for you to know. One, you must treat father with respect; He doesn't appreciate being disrespected. Two, manners are very important, so do your best to use them. Lastly, you will address him as Lord Satan unless he says otherwise."

When the two entered the room, Rin almost immediately bent down on one knee and bowed. However, when he noticed that Yukio was not doing the same, he shot a glare and even nudged him as if giving him a silent message to bow. Yukio was surprised by eventually did so before looking up at Satan.

"Ah, so there is our guest of honor, it's really quite the sight to see… Both twins together with their father," Satan commented as he grinned down at the two of them, "I knew I could trust Rin to bring you here, even if he does want you dead."

It surprised the younger twin to hear that the elder twin wanted him dead. Rin had hinted at that himself but it was still something that he was having a hard time accepting. Why would Rin want him dead? They were brothers, after all. Did Gehenna screw with his brain that much?

"Anywho, thank you for bringing him to me, Rin. I promise you'll get what you want eventually, okay?" Satan beamed as he gestured them to stand up, "I won't be needing you to stay around, in fact, I think I can handle Yukio on my own. So, you're dismissed for now!"

Rin didn't trust Yukio, not at all. The younger twin had lied to him before so he would be a fool to think that Yukio could be trusted. Still, if it was Satan's wish to deal with him alone, he would abide like the loyal son that he was. He sighed and stood up, nodding before holding onto the door handle. The Demon Prince looked back at Yukio once more coldly before leaving.

"So, _son_ , what do you say we have a nice chat, just you and me?" Satan smirked as he stood up out of his seat, taking pleasure in seeing how shocked his youngest son was, "First things first, I want to make something perfectly clear. I know you've been in league with Samael, so if you've come with the intention of taking my son from me, you have another thing coming."

* * *

When Rin closed the doors behind him, he wasn't surprised to see Amaimon still standing there. So, once more he smiled at the older Demon King and approached him. Seeing Amaimon easily made the coldness he had previously felt disappear, at least for the time being. Then again, Amaimon always had that effect on him.

"You know, you never said anything about that twin of your being so boring, how did you manage to deal with him?" Amaimon muttered before reaching a hand out to hold one of Rin's, "Oh well, Rin's here now and none of that matters, are you ready to play now?"

"I honestly don't know how I put up with him all of that time but it doesn't matter, it's Fathers turn to deal with him," Rin sighed as he pulled Amaimon by the hand towards him, "I wish you could have come with me! You would have loved to see the beautiful mess I made in Assiah. But yes, I'm definitely ready to play!"

 


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio tried to escape after a eventful clash with Satan, but fails.

Satan took a good look at the youngest Okumura, noting how much more Yukio resembled him appearance. It was funny that the son who didn't inherit the blue flames was the one that looked more like him. However, that was all Satan and Yukio had in common. Hell, Satan wasn't even sure of just how much of his bloodline ran through Yukio's veins.

Just the mere sight of the teen irritated him. The teen was weak and he lack anything that would make a father proud. On top of that, Yukio was an Exorcist, the very beings Satan hated with heated passion. Exorcists, of course, were his enemies but that wasn't the only reason he despised them. No, the man reason he despised them was because they were the ones responsible for his human lover's death.

The Demon God was also still irate by the fact that they had kept his son, the one he gladly had now, from him. However, that was in the past and everything was where he wanted it now. The only thing that still served as a major problem was the Demon King of Time. At least it was an interesting game of chess.

"I've wondered all of this time what you looked like but I didn't expect you to look more like me than your brother does," Satan commented as he leaned back in his throne, "I guess our family has completely reunited after all of this time."

Yukio was honestly surprised that Satan seemed more laid back than he'd originally thought. This man appeared to be more calm in comparison to the Satan that caused the blue night. However, he was sure that underneath that façade was the true demon that he believed Satan was. That didn't matter since he was only here for one reason and one reason only.

"How about we cut to the bullshit and ignore the small talk, you know why I let him bring me here," Yukio replied and glared at the Demon God, "I don't know what ideas you planted inside Rin's head but I won't let you corrupt him anymore. Eventually I will take Rin and escape this place."

It was then that Satan reacted in a way that Yukio hadn't predicted at all. Instead of snapping at the teen, all he did was erupt in laughter. What was so funny about what he just said? He meant exactly what he said and nothing was going to stop him. He raised an eyebrow at the man.

Satan was, in fact, irate the moment Yukio said what he did. Even though it was impossible for the boy to get out, he took the threat very seriously. He especially took it serious when Yukio blatantly said that he was going to take Rin away from him. His youngest twin had already been on his bad side but the teen dug an even deeper grave for himself. No one would ever take Rin from him, Rin was his possession.

"Rin said many things about you but he never said you were such a comedian," Satan said in between his laughting fits, which disguised his anger, before cooling down and glaring at Yukio, "I'll give you one thing, you are blunt and honest from the start but you should really contain yourself from now on. You sound just like Rin did when he first arrived. He thought he was going to have some way of escape but you'll learn like he did that that won't be happening. Even if, by an extremely rare chance, you manage to escape you won't be taking Rin with you. He will never go with you, he's mine."

Yukio felt the temperature of the drop as Satan seemingly got angry. That didn't scare him though. He was Shiro's son and he wasn't going to let a demon intimidate him, even if it was Satan. That was probably stupid on his part but he didn't care.

"Trust me, I will find a way out and you won't see it coming," Yukio said confidently, even though he wasn't quite sure HOW he was going to get out just yet, before frowning, "Speaking of Rin, why did you have him bring me here in the first place? We both know I would be no use to you. Also, I know that the Rin that brought me here wasn't the Rin I knew, so what did you do to him?"

It seemed like Yukio was going to be a bit more of a problem than Satan wanted him to be. Of course, the boy was an Exorcist and hostility was expected. However, the Demon God couldn't help but grin at Yukio's questions.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how well that plan goes for you. I guarantee that things won't be as smooth as you intend them to go," Satan smirked as he slowly stood up out of his seat and made his way to Yukio, "Why did I bring you here? Well that's obvious, you've been a problem. Besides, Rin has been itching to exact his revenge, he really does hate you."

Yukio frowned at the idea of his own twin brother hating him. Whether it was Satan lying to get a reaction out of him or the cold truth, it's still hit him hard. He may have lied to Rin in the past but it was to protect him. The Rin he knew wouldn't be like the Rin he saw now, no, that Rin would understand.

"Oh, and the only thing I did was open Rin's eyes to the truth, the truth that you hid from him, might I add," Satan commented, sounding slightly angry, as he stood right in front of the teen, "Let me guess, you think that I brainwashed him, that I manipulated him to turn against you? No, that wasn't me, that was all you. You're the one that lied, I merely enlightened him. He chose this path in the end."

Satan was completely pleased by Yukio's reaction to his words. As sort of a sadist, he enjoyed seeing the pain that the teen expressed. He also took pride in knowing that his words would have a long-lasting effect. After all, it wasn't like he was lying, aside from a very small bit. A little manipulation had been required but that's it.

"You're lying, I know you're lying! There is no way Rin would willingly become this…demon. You did something to him," Yukio snapped and used all of his strength to push Satan back, not caring about the repercussions of his actions, "The real Rin would understand why we did what we did. You just messed with his head, made him think that we betrayed him!"

It was then that Yukio regretted his actions. Sometimes when he went through fits of rage he didn't think all that clear and he was supposed to be the smart one. Still, he wasn't going to turn his back on what he believed. He refused to let Satan fool him with his lies. Even those words came out Rin's mouth he still wouldn't, he needed hope. Hope is what kept him going. The Exorcist gulped and took several steps back, thinking that creating a distance between himself and Satan would make an ounce of difference.

Unfortunately for Yukio, it never took much to set off Satan. Satan had a reputation for being hot-headed and impatient and anyone who set him off was in deep trouble. It didn't matter that the source was his 'son,' it never mattered. Usually he would either kill those who got on his bad side or perform some sort of torture. The Demon God thought about taking care of this one, even from the start, but it would disappoint Rin. So, when the time came he decided that Rin would have his fun.

Satan took a deep breath and tried to relax before speaking up, "I'll give you the same warning I gave your brother when he arrived, I'll let you by this time but you better shape up or else. Who knows, maybe I'll let Rin take care of you since he's been dying to."

The Demon God walked over towards the door and opened it, peaking out. When he spotted one of the servants, he gestured them to come in. Their interaction was brief but he was already annoyed and didn't want to deal with Yukio anymore.

"You wanted me, Lord Satan?" the servant asked as they kneeled in front of Satan, "I'll do whatever you wish me to."

"Ah yes, see, I've grown tired of his presence and I would like you to lock him up," Satan replied as he glared at Yukio, who seemed rather scared, "Lock him up in one of the empty cells, if there is any. Have fun, _son,_ I'll have Rin pay you a visit sometime."

Wait… Locked up? Satan was going to lock him up? No, Yukio didn't want to be locked up, so he wasn't going to let him! He wouldn't be able to do anything or accomplish his mission if he was locked up. The Exorcist had to get away. So, knowing full well that the door was still open, Yukio bolted out the door, not looking back and not particularly navigating where he was going. Any area that wasn't that throne room would be enough for him.


	12. Memories and Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio gets locked up and Amaimon worries about Rin. Memories haunt Rin.

Satan was quite honestly predicting that Yukio would try to pull some stunt like this. The boy wasn't the first, and probably wouldn't be the last, to flee with the idea that he was going to be able to evade being caught. Though, for someone so smart, Yukio had made a very idiotic decision. Unfortunately, Satan hadn't been ready at the time and the teen was actually able to escape the room. He then realized that this wouldn't have happened in the first place if the door had been shut.

With much frustration, Satan looked down at the servant, glaring at them. They should have known to close the door upon entering, that's how things had always been. While Satan could put some blame on himself, he put the rest on the servant. So, because of how frustrated he was, he just decided it was best to kill the servant without warning. When the servant was dead he sighed. _Time to retrieve that idiot._

Yukio was running for his dear life, hoping that Satan wasn't coming for him, however, he doubted that that would be the case. Unluckily for him, Satan was fast enough that he could catch up but that's only if he put in the maximum effort. Maybe, just maybe, he would successfully evade him and be able to take Rin. Speaking of, the teen wasn't too far away from him.

Rin was walking down the hallway alongside Amaimon when he could hear the sound of someone running in his direction. He stopped when the sound got closer and turned around to spot the source. Of course, to his surprise it was none other than his brother. Judging by how fast he was running, that meant he'd done something very stupid and probably put his father in a bad mood, then.

"Well looks like we have a runner," Rin muttered to himself, though Amaimon could obviously hear him, "Honestly, I thought my twin was supposed to be smart but obviously not. I'm sorry, brother, but it looks like this human brother mine is going to be a problem. I guess we'll have to take a rain check."

Yukio hadn't been able to properly stop and ended up hitting Rin. Their bodies collided and fell to the ground. Well, Rin didn't quite reach the floor as Amaimon was there to prevent the fall. The younger twin fell hard, though, but since time was of the essence he got back to his feet as fast as he could.

"Oh good! I found you already, you have no idea how relieved I am," Yukio said, slowly regaining his breath after running for so long and fast, "I know you're not too happy with me but I'm gonna have to take you either way. Satan, he wants to lock me up, but if he does that than I can't save you. So, please, will you help me? I know there is some of my Rin left."

At first Rin was silent and all he did was stare at Yukio. After a moment, he started to get annoyed with him once more. What made the twin think that Rin would even want to help him? One, it would be going against his father and he didn't want to do that. Besides, it's not like Yukio did anything for him anyway. Amaimon seemed bothered as well and was about to do something but Rin held him back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that that version of me is gone? I guess you haven't taken the hint yet," Rin sighed and shook his head at Yukio, "I would be careful what you say around here, it could mean life or death for you. Of course, you also made the mistake of running away, which you've probably angered father. Thanks a lot for that… We better not get on his bad side today, right Amaimon?"

"He's as stubborn as you were, except worse! Why did you have to go and do that, stupid human?" Amaimon muttered and shook his head, "I guess I won't be able to bug him today without getting my ass chewed."

Yukio looked at the two in confusion. Simply running away wouldn't set Satan off, surely? Of course, he did say a few comments that probably didn't help matters.

Contrary to what Yukio believed, he hadn't really gotten that far. So, naturally the God of Gehenna caught up and was quite irritated. He would have done something by now but again, he figured Rin wanted to have his fun. Satan was now behind Yukio, glaring coldly before grinning up at Rin.

"Ah, Rin, I didn't expect to find you here but I'm glad I did and I see that you've run into our guest, how fortunate for me," Satan said with a smirk as he let out a sigh of relief, "Your twin here has been misbehaving so could you do me a favor and lock him up in one of the cells? I was going to have a servant take care of that but he's been…indisposed."

On the outside, Satan appeared calm but Rin and Amaimon knew better. Judging by Satan's wording, Rin could only assume that the servant was dead too, otherwise his father wouldn't be out here. Satan almost never left the throne room unless he needed to. Oh well, it wouldn't take too long to lock his twin up.

"Wait, no, don't lock me up! You know in your heart that this is all wrong," Yukio pleaded to Rin but it was ineffective, however, that wouldn't stop him from trying, "I really am sorry for not helping you before but will you let me make up for that now?"

Rin sighed in annoyance and shook his head. His kid brother really was a pest. It was too bad that he couldn't just get rid of him. The youngest demon grabbed one of Yukio's arms, holding it tightly.

"You know what? I've had a very long day and you're already cutting into my free time, the last thing I want to do is to deal with you," Rin muttered and started pushing Yukio towards their destination, "Don't you worry, Father, I'll make sure my annoying kid brother here is taken care of."

Of course, Yukio was already struggling. When he said he wasn't going to be locked up, he meant it. He was going to prevent it, even if he had to go through Rin. Unfortunately, even with Rin his struggling was useless. Rin was stronger than he last knew and seeing as he was practically surrounded, he wouldn't be able to flee this time. Still, that didn't stop him from trying to escape the grip.

They only got so far before Amaimon got annoyed. At first it was amusing seeing the struggle but when Yukio started getting a little more rowdy, too desperate, and it was pushing his patience. So, he just decided it would be best to knock the teen out. He sped up slightly and then when he had the chance he just launched his fist forward to hit Yukio.

Yukio had actually gone a decent amount of time without some sleep, so when he was knocked out, he was out for a while. The young Exorcist didn't even know what had happened before everything had went black. So, when Yukio opened his eyes, he was clueless as to where he was. He shot up to his feet as he looked around the small space.

Where he was wasn't very bright. In fact, it was darker than those dreaded hallways. Actually, there wasn't a single source of light and if there was, he didn't see it. It was then that everything clicked in his mind. The last thing he remembered was that Rin and that other Demon King, Amaimon, was taking him to the cells… So, that must be where he was now? But how? Did someone knock him out.

"Rin? Hello? Is anyone there?" Yukio called out but apparently got no reply, this made him frown but he continued to speak, "Please, Rin, if you are there please say something!"

Although Yukio couldn't see anything, that didn't mean there wasn't someone there. In the darkness, Rin had been watching Yukio with Amaimon beside him but he was being unusually quiet. The raven-haired demon had been staring down at Yukio, waiting for him to awaken but said nothing. At the same time, he seemed a bit distracted, and he was.

Once more images were popping up in Rin's mind, images from the past. He was remembering the times when they were kids and things more excitable. Yukio and himself were so close back then. There wasn't anything or anyone that could get between them, especially bullies. Between the two of them, they would get bullied a lot but for different reasons. Yukio was bullied for being too smart, while Rin was always being called a demon.

Yukio was always weaker than Rin was, at least physically, so he couldn't defend himself from the bullies and words didn't exactly help. So Rin, being the overprotective that he had been, always put himself out there and protected Yukio. Unfortunately, that is the very thing that lead him to be called a demon. Every time Rin did physical harm, he always over did it and someone ended up with broken bones. At that time Rin didn't care, though, as long as his little brother was safe.

Whenever did that though, he was the one that always got in trouble. By right, the bullies should have been the one getting in trouble, god knows Rin tried, but that wasn't the case. No, he was the one always getting in trouble because he was the one who threw punches. The one who threw the punches always got the blame, no matter who started it all.

Tears rolled down Rin's face as he thought about those times, those hard times that he didn't want to remember. Why did he have to experience all of those things? At the time all he did was try to take care of his little brother and live the human life he had. The feelings of sadness and regret were just bleeding through, overriding the usually feelings of rage he might be feeling normally.

Even though the area was dark, Amaimon could see Rin's tears. He was concerned but was also confused. Why was his little brother crying? Nothing had been done or said to cause said reaction. The Demon King frowned and brought a hand up to wipe the younger demon's tears. It was rare seeing Rin like this. In fact, the only time the green-hair demon had seen Rin act like this was during the beginning, back when Rin was still struggling to come to terms with things.

Amaimon had grown a fondness for Rin over the last two-hundred years and in that time, he learned a few things. They had gotten rather close, closer than demons usually did. It started with just a genuine curiosity, mostly because he had known nothing about the teen. Because he didn't know nothing, his curiosity would get the better of him, even if there seemed to be nothing interesting to the teen.

As time went on he learned that they both actually had some things in common. Both had huge tempers, but then again, so did most demons. Rin also got bored just as easily as he did and their shared a similar curiosity. It was things like that that annoyed some of the other Demon King's around Gehenna, so it's not like there was anyone willingly to help cure their boredom. Hell, Amaimon knew that not many of them liked to be around him because of that. The only who stuck around was Rin, who Satan barely let out to roam by himself (probably because he didn't trust Rin yet.)

Since Amaimon was around enough, he would willingly choose to go around with Rin, even giving the younger demon a tour of Gehenna once. However, one thing he noticed (the main difference between them) that Rin had the habit of being too emotional, as opposed to how he was emotionless. The teen would still grieve over his past and his losses, heartbroken. Despite how little Amaimon cared about those things, he found it annoying, so he always tried to keep Rin cheerful. Even if that meant him having to hear Rin vent, at least it kept him occupied.

This was the first time in a long while that he saw Rin tear up like this and that was probably because of the human's presence. It was pretty obvious that Rin's twin had some effect on him. He sighed before turning his head up to see Yukio standing up, leaning close the bars before glaring. This was technically all Yukio's fault.

"No one here is going to be helping you, so you better shut up before I make you shut up," Amaimon muttered and started to approach the cell bars, "If I had a choice, I would have you killed but for some reason father still wants you alive. I don't understand why he lets you live after everything you've done to Rin."

Yukio's eyes widened as Amaimon came into view and he quickly backed away in case the Demon King would try anything. Dammit, he definitely wasn't in a good position right now, he was vulnerable. However, he wouldn't let Amaimon get to him.

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to let treat me like that, unlike you, I'm a good person," Yukio replied and glared at Amaimon, "It doesn't matter what I might have done to Rin, not that I did do anything in the first place, because I swear when I leave he will be coming with me."

During this time, Rin finally snapped out of his trance and moved forward to rest a hand on Amaimon's shoulder. Rin knew Amaimon well enough that if there wasn't some kind of intervention, Amaimon would easily lose his temper. When the Demon King looked back at him, he shook his head.

"It's no use, Amaimon, Yukio's never been good at listening. No amount of words can make him understand," Rin commented and stood right beside Amaimon, glaring at Yukio as well, "He is right, though, no one is here to help you and never will be."

"Rin, are you okay now? You were having an emotional moment back there," Amaimon commented, now ignoring Yukio, "I haven't seen you act like that in a long while. If he is the problem I can take care of him for you."

Rin chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, sorry about that, I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again," The younger demon replied, not commenting too much further since he didn't want to Yukio to know anymore. The last thing he wanted was for Yukio to know about his lapses. "Don't worry about him, let's just leave him here to suffer. I just stuck around to make sure he would wake up, you did hit him pretty hard."

After feeling all the temporary sadness, the feelings of anger and resentment returned. After all, it's not like Yukio had given him anything good in return for protecting him all of those years. Satan had Yukio locked up for a reason and if he stuck around in this mood who knew what would happen.

"I don't feel like playing with Yukio at the moment anyway, so let's get going," Rin sighed and lit the room up with his blue flames before grinning at Amaimon, "How do you feel about training? I have to let out some steam."

Amaimon's face brightened and he nodded excitedly, "Yay, I get to have my playtime with Rin," Amaimon said just as excitedly and nodded, "This is getting a bit boring anyway."

"Rin, wait, don't leave!" Yukio shouted but the only reply he got was a pair of glares.

"See you around, Yukio."


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin vents and Amaimon comforts him.

The room was surrounded by blue flames as Rin and Amaimon were fighting. Neither of them were holding back, Rin especially hitting hard because he knew Amaimon could handle it. In fact, with everyone hard hit with his sword, Amaimon easily blocked the blows. Unfortunately, Amaimon still had longer experience than Rin did, and despite being told to hide his tail several times, he never did. Amaimon took full advantage of this because as soon as the opportunity struck, he pulled the tail harshly, causing Rin to fall to the ground.

When the younger demon hit the ground, it created a small crater size hole in the ground and he definitely felt the pain. Rin winced as he stood up as soon as he could, not wanting to leave too much of an opportunity for Amaimon to strike. He quickly managed to dodge the older demon as he was coming down.

They had been fighting for a few hours now, long enough that if one looked out it would be darker outside (even though it was pretty much always dark.) So, it was safe to say that both demons were relatively exhausted, so much so that they had to stop to catch their breath. Either way, Rin had managed to let out most of the steam he'd needed to let loose. Anymore his body would probably get a little sore.

While Rin wasn't fond of the anger and frustration, Amaimon found it fun. Well, he didn't like the reasons but it did mean that he would be able to fight Rin. Since their other brothers were always away doing other things, there really wasn't anyone else around but Rin. That was okay though, because Rin was very fun to play with. Seeing how exhausted Rin was, Amaimon couldn't help but grin. It was quite the fight. Eventually the flames around the room disappeared.

"Feeling any better, Rin?" Amaimon commented cheerfully as he approached Rin, who was still regaining his breath, "You look a bit exhausted there."

Once Rin properly regained his breath he smiled up at Amaimon. "I'm feeling much better, thanks but you sure did wear me out." He chuckled, "You look a bit rough around the edges, too. Did I go too hard on you?"

"You? Go too hard on me? Impossible." Amaimon chuckled back and shook his head, "That twin brother of yours must have really gotten under your skin, eh? I don't why you would let a simple human do that."

Rin frowned. It's not like it was something he could control. Unfortunately it seemed like whenever he was around Yukio it seemed like it was easy to get under his skin. All of those flashbacks and memories were apparently brought on by Yukio's presence and he hated it. It made him feel weaker and at the same time he was embarrassed. He was a demon, he shouldn't have to deal with things like that.

"Even when I was younger Yukio used to get on my nerves, so it's always been that way…" Rin said semi-quietly and shook his head, "I think having Yukio around isn't exactly helping me. I want to kill him but at the same time I don't… It's like there is some small part of human Rin left."

Amaimon frowned at Rin's words. "You two are blood related, so it makes sense that there would be some kind of lingering connection. I also doubt that you would be able to completely get rid of that human part, since you are still technically have some human blood in you. So, then what was going on back there outside the cell?"

There were moments of silence before Rin spoke up. "Oh that? That was a memory lapse, I've been having that a lot lately. I was just remembering some things that I'd rather not… Things from when I was only a little kid. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell father. Who knows how he'd react if he knew, hell he probably wouldn't let me go back into Assiah again."

Amaimon blinked before nodding, "You know you can tell me anything and I would never tell father. Especially if that meant I would have to go to Assiah alone. Onii-sama isn't as fun as Rin is."

Rin smile sadly before continuing, "Well, believe it or not, Yukio and I used to be almost inseparable when we were kids but he was always the more fortunate one." Rin paused for a moment before continuing once more, "We were both bullied but I always had to stick up for Yuko because he was always weaker. I didn't care, as long as I could protect him but I always got in trouble for being too violent. To everyone else I was nothing but a demon, always having the blame pinned on me, always the one getting grounded."

The Demon King felt sorry for the younger demon. Not once in two hundred years had Rin mentioned anything like this, despite how close they were. Amaimon, as the protective brother he was, also felt mad at the fact that Rin had been treated like that. If they would have discovered him sooner, if that foolish exorcist hadn't hidden the younger demon he would have been here. He would have been accepted. Amaimon slowly (and awkwardly) wrapped his arms around Rin to pull him in for a hug.

"If Father had managed to bring you home sooner you would've had to put up with that, but you know what?" Amaimon pulled back slightly to smile at Rin, "You're a powerful demon now, so you don't have to deal with those things anymore. Maybe Father will let one of us kill that kid brother of yours. That might make you feel even better and I'll be around to help you if you have issues killing him. I'm not going to let that human continue to affect you like this."

Rin was surprised by this show of affection. Amaimon wasn't exactly the type of demon who did this kind thing. Still, he couldn't help but feel comfortable, so he just hugged him back tightly. At least Amaimon was someone he could trust, someone he could vent to verbally or physically.

"If you thought I was a pain when I first came, I would have been worse when I was kid. I tell you, I was an absolute brat, so I'm not sure if you would be able to put up with me," Rin chuckled softly before grinning, "Unfortunately if I were taken then, my powers would have still been sealed in the Kurikara and I wouldn't be the demon I am now. So, It all worked out in the end. In any case, I'm sure Yukio will meet his end. For now I'm satisfied knowing that he is feeling the pain I felt. By the way, since when are you so affectionate?"

Amaimon grinned in return, already excited for the time when he'd be able to watch yet another exorcist's life ending. However, when Rin mentioned something about affection he couldn't help but back up, hiding the faint blush.

"Affectionate? You just looked like you needed a hug or something… didn't mean anything," Amaimon said quietly, though it was obvious he wasn't being completely truthful (he wasn't the best liar), "What made you think that?"

Rin rose an eyebrow and shook his head. "I've known you for two hundred years now, Amaimon, there is no way you can possibly lie to me now. I've known for a little while now that you care more than you broadcast. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I kind of feel the same way."

The younger demon reached for the elder's hand, "In any case, how about we get out of here? I'm a bit exhausted and could use a little rest, you look like you could use it too."

The two headed out of the training area and when Rin reached his room they parted ways, waving at each other. Rin was going to enjoy resting after having such a long day. Unfortunately for him, upon entering his room, there was a new face there. Rin didn't recognize the face but he got a sense of familiarity, then it hit him. Was this the notorious Samael?

"Well, hello there little brother. Mind having a nice chat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working slowly on an update!


End file.
